Faith Snippets
by faithwithasilverlining
Summary: Doing continuations of some scenes, adding in just a bit of romance that probably didn't happen right then, but who's to say? We didn't see it so we can imagine it and shape it to what we like. It's at a T for now, but that could change at any chapter. Expect mushy to fluff to smut as I'm just letting my imagination take flight.
1. Episode 18, part a

Episode 18, right after Eun Soo asks if she can love Choi Young until she returns.

His heart was breaking as she cried. How could he promise to forget everything with her? How could he live on properly without her by his side? He had purposefully put off thinking about life after her. Because he couldn't. He couldn't think of living without her. That was beyond his limits.

When he was sure that she didn't have more to say, he sucked in a deep breath and made sure to compose himself before holding onto one of Eun Soo's hands and gently turning himself around, cradling her in his arms. She continued to sob on him, clinging to him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head while his right hand went to the back of her head to rest in her hair, his other to wrap around her waist to pull her to him.

He closed his eyes and lost himself in her scent for a moment before he softly spoke out. "Imja..." He heard her sniff while she tried to calm down some. "Imja... I can't promise any of that," He said, whispering it into her hair. He felt her starting to shake again and he held onto her tighter. "But I will let Imja do whatever she chooses. Because that's all I can offer you." He moved his face to place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Eun Soo clutched tighter to him. She lifted her head to meet his and they both knew that whatever time they had, whatever time they could be together, that they could love each other freely, no holding back anymore.

* * *

Well I may have just gotten re-obsessed with Faith/Great Doctor again... Whoops. I'm sorry for any of my readers that was waiting for another story of mine V.V I've lost some of my inspiration with a few deaths in my family as well as getting married. Hoping to get back into the game with a little tiny chapter of a new series I'm hoping to write :heart:. I'm already writing another part to this scene, so expect that up sometime soon!

:love for all the readers:


	2. Episode 18, part b

Continuation of last chapter!

* * *

He lifted her face up with his right hand and smoothed away some of the tears with his thumb. He stared at her with half-closed eyelids before slowly leaning in to kiss her. It may have been their second kiss, but to them it was their first true kiss. He softly kissed her, waiting for her to lead them. She leaned back slightly before angling her head and went back to his lips. She opened her lips and gently tapped her tongue against his lips. Choi Young pursed his eyebrows in thought before hesitantly opening his lips a crack. Eun Soo gave a slight pleased noise before deepening the kiss.

It was unlike any kisses Choi Young had ever experienced. It was tender yet passionate, slowly burning him inside. He wanted to drink her in, body and soul in that moment. He cradled her face in his hand, while holding her to his body and picking her up gently as he stepped back into the room. Eun Soo just clutched his clothes as she was swept away again by him.

She paused for a moment, separating their lips. She stared into his eyes as he slowly opened his lids. She saw the passion there, causing her to have a slight grin on her face. He looked confused before putting her back on her feet properly.

He opened his mouth to apologize for going too far, but before he could even get a breath out, Eun Soo stopped him with a finger pointing to the door. "I thought that maybe we should close the door first. Mmm?" She looked to him, a playful look on her face as she observed how bashful he suddenly became.

He shook his head and took a half step away from her, letting out a small cough to change the mood of the room. "I think we should leave it like this now, Imja," He spoke deeply, shifting his gaze to the wall behind her.

Eun Soo pouted and gave him a soft punch. "I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted," She said, her lips pursing in frustration.

Choi Young did a side glance at the door, deep in thought as he argued against his rational side with his physical side. He closed his eyes and rubbed them. "This is not the proper time for that. I am here to protect Imja, and I cannot do it if I am... distracted by her." He took a few steps to sit back down by the window, picking up his book without even pretending that he could actually focus enough to read.

Eun Soo gave him a glare and one last pout before stomping over to her table to continue doing her work. She turned her head to glare at him again and huffed at him. ' _Fine, see if I let him get away next time! Choi Young, you better watch yourself next time, you punk!_ '

Choi Young honestly thought that he was going to burst from the flames within.

* * *

So it's the same episode and happened right after the first chapter. I didn't want to continue that chapter because I wanted to cut it off before it turned into romantic moves instead of just thoughts between the two. It's basically one was more innocent while the other is more physical. I don't like to often merge the two together, rather I'd like to have them sit as different chapters.

Next chapter will be, uh whenever the mood hits again as I re-watch the series. I'm not making any promises, sorry :bows:. I don't want to keep promising and not delivering, especially when I don't have a full outline of chapters for this piece.


	3. Episode 20, part a

Episode 20, right after Choi Young grabs Eun Soo when she comes out from Deok Hueng's residence.

As soon as he saw Eun Soo walk out, Choi Young grabbed her quickly and pulled her to his side immediately. He couldn't say any words but looked at her, anxiety filling his body. Eun Soo gave a small smile and the victory symbol wit her fingers. He didn't understand what exactly that meant, but he knew it must have worked, whatever 'deal' she did with him. He let out a sigh of relief and moved his hand to slowly pet her hair. Eun Soo's smile grew slightly as she stared at him, relief also hitting her. Choi Young gave a small smirk before pressing his lips to her forehead and bringing her in for a hug. "I'm glad Imja is ok," He spoke quietly.

Eun Soo raised her hand to gently cup Choi Young's face, stroking him with her thumb. "I told you I'd be fine," She responded, her eyes warm with affection. She glanced down at his lips for a moment before returning her gaze back into his eyes. "Now let's go finish the rest of the plan."

Choi Young nodded and took a step to the side to walk forward. He took a few steps before turning slightly and lifted his hand towards her. "Is Imja coming?"

She grinned and took his hand, intertwining them and giving him a small squeeze. "Of course I am." She pressed her lips to his arm as they walked on.

* * *

This is probably the shortest thing I've written ever, even including the drabbles I've done before. But I thought it was a nice, sweet moment to add in amongst all the tension going on. I could honestly see this happening, or well at least the hug and forehead kiss.

Also if there's any requests, let me know! I can try to see if I can come up with something, but I can't promise anything. I might eventually even go into stories after she returns because I have a few in mind already. Anyways, see you next time!


	4. Episode 20, part b

Episode 20, at the end, during Choi Young finding Eun Soo in his room as a new recruit.

He wanted the Wudalchi boys to shut up and leave him alone. How many times did he have to say to go talk to the Vice General before they'd get the message? He was grumpy from trying to figure out what to do about Eun Soo to mess around.

When he finally opened the door to his chambers, he stopped in shock. There was Eun Soo, dressed as a Wudalchi warrior, saluting him. He furrowed his eyebrows, his face showing his confusion bright as day. "What is this?" He questioned quietly after he heard his doors shut close.

As Eun Soo prattled away, he picked up bits of what she was saying while still in his stunned state. When she got to talking about her staying in his room **_with him_** , he quickly sobered up. He took a breath and turned around, opening his doors without warning, knowing that the brats would still be there listening in on them. He pulled them shut again and turned back and began walking back towards Eun Soo.

She started rambling again, about working for her food. He finally spoke up, "And? I should be here too?" His voice was deep and flat, supressing his emotions.

"Since this is General's room and you're General," She replied softlly, backing up towards the window as he kept pressing forward.

"Since I'm General?" He asked, not letting her know that hit a nerve.

All she could do was nod and lean backwards as she hit the window. He towered over her with his height, their faces close. "Here?" He asked.

She nodded briefly and said, "Here... Without running away." She trailed off as she blinked nervously, trying to discern what he was actually feeling.

Finally he couldn't hide it any longer and he smiled warmly at her, which she couldn't help but to reciprocate. He lifted his free hand to hold her face, resting his forehead against hers. "So this was the third option Imja came up with?" He inquired, running his fingers through her hair gently.

Eun Soo nodded and grinned a bit wider. "No matter what, I wanted to be by your side, and I knew that no matter what, you wanted to be by the King's side-" She was interupted by Choi Young's thumb on her lips as he shook his head.

"Imja is more important than the king. I left here to prove that to you." He placed his sword up by the wall and placed his other hand on her face as well, to hold her face lightly between his two hands. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, not demurely but not strong either. After a few moments, he leaned out and moved his right hand to smooth along her hair. "But I am glad that we are staying. Here I can take care of Imja and those we both care about."

She nodded again while wrapping her arms around his back. "Exactly my point, General." She noticed a spark in his eyes when she called him that, but she didn't have any time to properly store it away before he stepped her back into the wall and trapped her between his arms. She struggled internally on whether to try to push him back or pull him closer, and settled on moving her hands to the front of his chest, clutching his top.

Choi Young smirked and with one hand pulling her close by her waist, the other gently wrapped around her neck, kissed her again. She closed her eyes with a happy coo sound, making the General deepen the kiss like she taught him before. He used his tongue to lead her lip slightly into his, nipping at it with his teeth before she opened herself fully to him with a mix between a sigh and a moan. He groaned himself, pressing himself into her against the wall, being careful not to force too much pressure onto her.

Eun Soo was in heaven, finally getting to be alone and in a place where they could kiss like this again. When they were on the run and sleeping either outside or in the inns, there was too much awkwardness, adrenaline, and fear for their life that made it almost impossible to even think about doing anything other than holding each other.

After a while, they broke apart to catch their breath, mostly for her sake than for his. His eyes bore straight into hers, passion plain to see in his eyes. She reached for his cheeks and pinched them gently, laughing at his shocked face. "Are we going to actually get a bed for me or at least the chairs?"

It took him a moment before he could get his sense fully back again. "What?" He asked dully, frowning again. She chuckled again but before she repeated what she said, he answered, "No, Imja take the bed. I can sleep anywhere."

She pouted and tugged on his shirt. "You mean in here, right?"

He gave her a small smirk and patted her head. "Yes Imja, in here with you."

* * *

So I did a weird thing for me with including sweet with physical. I tried to find a place to split it in two, but it just wasn't working right, so here ya go, all in one. And don't worry, I'll address the beginning of Episode 21 in the next piece.

If anyone asks, **_yes_** I will probably eventually make a smut scene, but it probably won't be for a bit (watch as I say that and that's the next chapter because that's how my life goes lol).

To shineui, thank you! I appreciate it so much :heart:. You're so very sweet and I hope that it keeps up to your expectations! i'm really doing my best and trying to just let the inspiration flow, ya know?

Thanks for reading :heart:.


	5. Episode 21, part a

Episode 21, very beginning. (A lot of it is directly from the episode, just a head's up, although I will be paraphrasing and skipping some of the dialogue. Please bare through it as I will be continuing it!)

Choi Young picked up his sword again and grabbed Eun Soo's hand with it as he walked more into his room. He pulled up a stool as he sat Eun Soo down on the bench with the pillows. He set down his sword as he looked into her eyes.

"Why?" He asked again simply, looking straight at her as he continued their previous conversation. She gave him a curious look and he continued. "The one who says she will return through the heaven door after the full moon... Comes into my room and says she'll stay with me?"

She looked down while she explained. "According to the king, the safest place is here..." Her eyes wandered around as she spoke. "Although I did put in the request..."

Choi Young sighed before speaking again. "The one who couldn't be understood at all from the start." Eun Soon's face puckered in confusion and a bit of hurt. He continued on. "Why she laughs and why she's angry. It's because she's worried about me. She cries, she laughs, and in worrying about me, she runs away." He kept staring at her, his glance never pointed anywhere else but her. "Even now when we returned, it was because of me, right?" He waited until she bobbed her head in agreement. "Even if Imja's life is on the line?"

Eun Soo spoke up quietly, "But I didn't die." She gave a light smile, trying to console him some.

Choi Young looked down and scooched forward with his stool, grabbing her hands while doing so, his face as serious as always. "This is how the order goes. First, I will find Imja's antidote. Accordingly if Imja's poison can be cured without having to return to heaven..." He paused for a moment before continuing again. "Then I will ask you this. "Can you stay?"..." He looked down at their hands and squeezed them gently as Eun Soo gasped softly in surprise. "There are people waiting for Imja in heaven, I am aware of that. I am aware of it, but still, I will ask. I will protect you your entire life, so will you be with me?" He asked earnestly. Everything in his body and soul was laid bare before her with those words. Everything in his life worth living hinged on her reply, her response, everything she said or did in regards to his words.

She took a slight breath and spoke quietly again, "Protecting me wouldn't be easy though." She knew countless times that he had been hurt because of her, he'd gone through heartache because of her, and had been locked up multiple times because of her. They were on the run because of her, and now they were once again trying to find an antidote to a venom without a known antidote.

He replied quickly, "I'm aware of it." He knew and he'd sacrifice himself again and again for her, as they were both aware of.

Eun Soo swallowed and asked, "Entire life?" Her voice was soft as she hoped for the answer she yearned for more than her life's own safety.

Again his answer was sure and honest. "If I am to have Imja, it is for an entire life. Not today, this one day, nor a few days." He took a deep breath as he paused, letting her soak up all of the emotions swirling around them. Her eyes were watering in what his heart hoped was a happy response and not one that could break his heart. He pressed on with one more question for her. "Then if that time comes for me to ask you... Will you give me your answer?" He slowly inhaled and exhaled, waiting and watching her face for her reaction.

She let it sink in, let his words into herself, her very being, and finally nodded her head, a smile forming on her face again. Choi Young followed suit, allowing his face to relax. He gently pulled on one arm to pull her foreword so he could rest her head on his. "I am hoping that we find this antidote quickly... So I can enjoy Imja for more than until the full moon." Eu Soo looked into his eyes and she finally let her tears fall, her smile never breaking.

* * *

I know that there wasn't quite a bit of original plot there, but that's because I wanted to break up this scene again, this part the sweet part, with the next chapter the romantic physical side, which I'm about to write up now.

To shineui, bless you for the reviews :heart:. I'm pumping these out more than I thought I would!

See you soon, guys (apparently haha).


	6. Episode 21, part b

Episode 21, right after the last chapter.

Choi Young was hopeful for the future as he stared in her eyes, their foreheads still touching together. He was taking in all that he could. When that was no longer enough, he leaned forward more to kiss her sweetly on her lips. Eun Soo's eyes closed immediately, her smile still prevalent through the kiss.

When even a simple kiss was not enough either, he pulled Eun Soon forward more, causing her to stumble. Being nimble and fast, he quickly placed her on his lap where he could hold her face between his hands and kiss her passionately. With his lips, he was trying to tell her I love you. He wanted to show that as best he could and he knew that she tended to like this way (as she's told him before a few times, trying to leave hints to do it more often).

Eun Soo gasped as she fell onto his lap before falling back into his kiss. She would always lose herself in his arms, even more so when his mouth was on hers, kissing her like it could be the last time they kissed, or like now when he's trying to say to her how much he needs her.

Their kiss deepens as they naturally do as they became closer together, but Choi Young still craved more as he wanted to celebrate her being here with him, hopefully forever. He hesitated during their kiss, noticeable enough that Eun Soo almost broke the kiss before she felt his hands following down her body to the side of her chest. She let out a small low noise and pushed her body forward more to his, trying to encourage him for more. This caused her to unknowingly grind against his groin, making him fight back a louder groan than he let out. He let his hands drift to under her chest, gripping tightly right below her mounds.

Eun Soo finally broke the kiss to trail her lips down his chin to his throat, slightly licking his adam's apple in doing so. He had to stop to take a few deep breaths before slowly speaking in a gravely and deliciously deep voice, "Is this another of heaven's way to show affection?" He clamped his eyes shut as she continued kissing all over his throat, arching his neck backwards to give her more room. _Please let this continue_ , he prayed silently to the gods.

Eun Soo smiled and leaned out, causing a sad sounding sigh to slip from the General's lips. "Yes, it's a more intimate way, one that only lovers share," She explained as she let one hand slowly trinkle down his neck to his chest, and her other hand sneaking into his robes.

That snapped Choi Young's attention back to practicality. He coughed and gently pushed Eun Soo off his lap and helped her to stand as he also stood. He readjusted his clothing, discreetly trying to hide an enlarged anatomy, looking away from the woman in front of him. He coughed again and nodded his head. "I see," He finally choked out. Eun Soo couldn't help but to giggle, covering her mouth to try to hide the sound. Choi Young turned his eyes to her with a look that said he was embarrassed while trying to look stoic once again.

Eun Soo patted his arm gently before squeezing it gently. "It's ok to do this sort of thing without fully making love, you know. My world does it all the time," She said, giving him a gentle and understanding smile.

Choi Young's face whipped to hers. "They practice this up in heaven? Are they all unwed like we are?" His voice was ringing with confusion and disbelief. How could the heaven people act so.. brazenly vulgar?

Eun Soo pursed her lip and tapped a finger against them. "Not all of them, no. There are some who only do it once they get married, but that's not too common nowadays." She tilted her head and looked to the ceiling as she went on. "Some don't get married at all, although that too isn't common." She looked back down at Choi Young, fighting back another chuckle from his face full of astonishment.

It took him a few tries and him swallowing nervously before he asked again. "And this is normal?" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did.. Imja do this? Before, I mean?"

Eun Soo tilted her head as she squinted her eyes at him. _Should I really tell him the truth or fib?_ She wondered to herself. She decided to turn the table on him. She copied him as she crossed her eyes and looked stern at him. "Did the General do this? Before I mean?" Her face broke out in a smile that she couldn't hide as his eyes went wide open.

He turned to the side and walked to his dresser, laying an arm on top of it and resting his head on there. "Enough talk of this. I need to rest." He turned to look at her again. "And you should get dressed for bed." He opened the dresser and pulled out his sleeping robes. He muttered quietly to himself, "Heaven help me with Imja."

* * *

This was a lot longer than I intended it to be, but that's where the story took me. By the way, I don't usually plan what's going to happen, I just try to let it flow through me, as crazy as that may sound. I try to embody the characters and see the story through their emotions, although I don't always get it right. I feel like I lost a bit of Choi Young's character a bit, but I still kind of like it.

I'm not sure what I'll tackle next time or when because my week is starting to fill up, but hopefully it won't be too long. I can't believe I only started this yesterday and I already have 6 chapters! It's astounding to me. But hey, that's what happens.

See you guys whenever again :heart:.


	7. Episode 21, part c

Episode 21, when Choi Young tells Eun Soo to stay indoors (again it'll be mostly a recap of this part of the episode and once again skipping some bits of dialogue, but I will be adding a different scene for later on of this episode! I did also try to add some little extra touches in this scene that wasn't actually there).

* * *

After Choi Young laid out the ground rules for Eun Soo to stay hidden, she replied to him, "Yes, General." Then she smiled with a knowing look and asked, "Why did you come? Just to see me once?" Her smile was warm and was only for him to see.

Choi Young didn't reply but looked down, trying to hide his sheepishness from being found out so quickly. "I'm going to be a bit late today," He said quietly."

She replied again with a "Yes, General."

"Since I have a matter to take care of," He added. He wasn't happy about it, about leaving her without him. He knew there was only a few more days guaranteed to him and he hated the dreaded feeling of missing her and wanting her by his side.

She responded with a happy smile still on her face, "I'll be waiting, General." She knew that he'd return as quickly as he could, so she tried to encourage him, to tell him without saying it that she'd be happy to see him when he gets back to their room, as she thought of it as theirs now.

Choi Young's eyes started to darken with want and he took a long stride forward to stand so very close to her. "That word General.. Say it once more," He replied huskily, his left hand snaking forward to rest on her hip.

Eun Soo's eyes opened wide and she repeated the word, one syllable at a time. "Gen-e-ral?"

Choi Young's eyes drifted down to her lips and his face slowly started to descend towards her in an obvious manner to kiss her, shocking her with his reaction. Still surprised and not thinking straight, she leaned away slightly as he started to tilt his head towards her more.

Suddenly the Vice General barged into their open room, calling out, "General!" Causing both Eun Soo and Choi Young to look away from each other and turn to face the new person in the room. If looks could kill or hurt in any form, Choi Young's gaze would have pierced through the Vice General. In his eyes, he'd relay that the lower ranked man will pay for his abrupt entry. Eun Soo meekly looked over at him with a startled look. She made sure to hide any signs of blushing or sheepish looks. The Vice General gaped open-mouthed for a moment before stuttering out his message, "Oh, we're ready to leave." His voice was very plain as he was too shocked to see the two of them preparing to kiss. Inwardly he was kicking himself for not realizing that they might have been caught up with themselves in their own private quarters. With the look he was getting from the General, he was going to be hurting.

Choi Young turned back to Eun Soo, fighting off his slightly humiliated look. As he looked to Eun Soo again, she gave a salute with as stoic a face as she could manage. Choi Young took this as a sign that it was alright between them that he could leave. "Let's go," He said simply, walking out of the room swiftly.

Eun Soo pouted slightly as she turned her head to see the two men walk out. _So my assumption was right. He does like me calling him General_ , she mused, mentally jotting that down for next time.

The two men as they walked, one man was slapped in the head by his superior. "Do we need to go over simple courtesy? No entering mine or High Doctor's room without permission first," He said sternly to the older man. "Aish!" He muttered. Inside his stomach was in knots. He wanted to at least have a proper goodbye with his Imja. Now he was going to have her voice floating around, calling him General over and over again. Groaning internally, he thought to himself, _The way she said it, oogh. I need to hear her say it again, over and over._ He shook his head and kept striding forward to his next appointment.

* * *

I don't know why I loved this scene so much, but I do xD. I know that the Vice General would be in so much trouble after this. I couldn't help but to replay that here again, so there ya go. Not a whole lot of romance in this one, but somewhat of a buildup for another chapter. Hopefully that'll come soon, but I don't know when for sure. But I'll see you guys then! :heart:


	8. Episode 21, part d

Episode 21, a bit of skipping here and there. And sorry, once again there's some of the actual episode material. I don't know, there's just something I enjoy about reliving part of the episode and continuing it, and it feels like it makes it easier to include things afterwards because you know what happened right before and the mood of everyone.

As he heard the news of the Royal Doctor, Choi Young's heart dropped. It wasn't solely for the death, although he would miss the man deeply and he knew how affected Eun Soo would be by his death, but more so for the antidote. Doctor Jang was working on the antidote for Eun Soo's bite. All became fuzzy for a moment. He heard the king say that the doctor was the only friend Eun Soo had, which Choi Young brushed off as he knew that she had more friends, but he knew she would never have a friend like Jang again.

* * *

When he entered their room, Choi Young saw her going through the motions of cutting up some kind of medicine. He ached for her, ached for her pain. When she noticed that she came in, she greeted him quietly, apologizing for the smell. "They said I couldn't go to the Royal Medical Office," She explained, as if he wouldn't know already. "So I'm going to do some work here... I'm sorry."

Choi Young could only observe her as he languidly walked into the room. He didn't expect her to be cheery and all smiles as she was earlier, but it still caused his heart to fall once again with her face and automated motions. She slowly started packing her medicine into a straw basket, her face still as blank as before. Choi Young watched for a few more moments before turning around to grab a cloth, deciding that what he could do best for her is to take care of her as best he could.

She finally spoke up, "You know...Doctor Jang." She felt her eyes starting to sting with fresh tears.

He replied in a low voice, "I heard." A part of him was relieved that she was opening up to him, unlike before. He knew that this was another sign of their bond beginning to be even closer than before.

She continued speak, "But he was my teacher..." The sorrow she felt was etched into every soft spoken word. Choi Young came back, kneeling to the ground beside her and began to gently wipe her hands clean, his own way of comforting her. She stared off into the distance, still trying to verbalize her emotions, "He was my friend who would hear me out..." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter, slowly tuning out from the world. "But I think...It's my fault no matter how I think about it." She was fighting hard to hold back her tears, scared that if she didn't, that she would go back into her sobs and her heart would break over and over again from her guilt and grief.

During all this, Choi Young continued to wipe her hands, moving onto her left hand. He heard her out and let her share all she wanted to, all she could to him. He knew this pain and he knew the guilt all to well in his own experiences in life. He remained silent and listened intently, taking in all her words.

Suddenly Eun Soo jumped up, walking hurriedly to the table behind her, dragging Choi Young behind her as he still held onto her hand that he was cleaning. She picked up the iron container and as cheerfully as she could manage it, exclaimed, "Look at this. My antidote. Doctor Jang protected it." He glanced down as she continued talking before taking it from her hands, covering it once again and placing it down. He gently turned her around as he began to take off her armor. "He was trying to protect this and died..." She said mournfully. She continued to gloomily ramble on as Choi Young continued to untie her gear gently and carefully. Every so often he would brush his fingers on her back affectionately, reminding her that he was there. "So it was me that killed him..."

Choi Young placed the armor on her table, a little harder than he meant it, out of frustration. He pulled her by her arm over to the bed, pulling the blanket up and laying her down on it. He gently pulled the blanket back over her, tucking her in comfortably, stopping her from getting up. "Sleep some," He said softly but firmly. He leaned down to kiss her gently on her forehead, lingering for a moment before straightening back up, his hand trailing down her cheek as he stood. He moved the chairs for his make-shift bed and watched her as she continued to lie there motionlessly. He settled down and started to tell her about the first time he killed someone.

As he said that he had chills despite it being summer, she turned her face towards him, sympathy clear and present for him. She felt his pain, saw it hidden on his face. Finally he spoke, "So I know this.. 'I killed him', those words.. They are not to be said so lightly." He paused again and looked over at Eun Soo, her face a muted distraughtful look, before speaking again, "Did you hear that?"

She softly murmured, "I heard." She didn't really know what else to say or how to respond. She now had an even more understanding of him, of his feelings as he fought and had to slay more. _I don't think I can doubt his sincerity or heart_ , she pondered to herself.

He gave the briefest hint of a smile before telling her to sleep. They could only stare at each other in understanding and peace before Choi Young held out his hand to squeeze hers before getting comfortable to sleep himself. She knew that he forgave her for her insensitive comment earlier. As Eun Soo relaxed and closed her eyes, all she could picture is his face, smiling at her and holding her close to him. Only then could she manage any kind of restful sleep, even through this terrifying and grievous time.

* * *

I decided to stop the skipping around the episode here because it all has to do with Doctor Jang, even though I'm going to continue at least one more scene in this episode. I'm sorry that I tend to do a lot of rehashing, but I dunno, like I said above, I like it. I will try to get out of the habit of that, but I feel like with these scenes, it's just what I'm able to do.

Shineui, thank you so much for the encouragement and reassurance ^^. It's good to hear that =]. And I promise that when I get to episode 24, there will be a continuation scene that I hope you'll be satisfied with haha! :heart:

Off to write the next scene xD.


	9. Episode 21, part e

Episode 21, Eun Soo waking up and watching Choi Young get ready for the day.

During the night, Choi Young kept waking up any time he heard a noise outside, inside, or any slight noise that Eun Soo made. His rest was nonexistent, but to him it didn't matter. He needed to be vigilant for her. As he turned to look at her for the 50th time, the urge to lie down next to her was ripping through his whole body. He had no idea how she would handle that, which was the only thing preventing him from lying down next to her and holding her tighter in his arms than he ever had before. He closed his eyes once more, inhaling a deep breath through his nose before trying to sleep again. He was almost asleep again when he heard her turn over, her hair spread out all over the pillow and her face towards him, her lips delicately spread open. He had to fight to close his eyes once again and fight off any thoughts of that sort.

* * *

When the morning horn was sounded, Eun Soo stirred from her mostly restless sleep and rolled over slightly. She opened her eyes and started to stretch, looking over to her left to glance at where Choi Young had spent the night, finding him not in that spot. She then searched and rolled over on her belly as she found him getting ready for the day. She grinned and rested her head on her arm, pleased to watch him. Watching him straighten his jacket, watching him look over curiously at the antidote being prepared, checking up on it, which she knew he was sending a silent prayer up that it'd work. She then wished though that he would look at her. _But I'm here_ , she said wordlessly to him. _From now until the count of three, I hope you turn around_ , she thought, still smiling his way. She watched as he checked his sword. _One_. She laid her head back down, _Two_ , as he started to sheath his sword. _Three_. She opened her eyes as he started to turn his head, then shut them close before he saw her staring at him. When she started to move her head back to where he was, she gasped aloud. His face was right next to hers suddenly, without her hearding a single step he took.

He placed his hand on her pillow and gave a slight smile before speaking, "Here, if you're late, there won't be any breakfast left." She simply gazed at him as he added, "I'll be back."

She smiled and gave a small salute. Before getting up to leave, he patted her head gently and left a small kiss on her forehead. She knew that it was a silent 'I love you' that his lips were unable to speak. She gripped his hand for a small moment as her own way of returning the affection.

As he got up to leave and walk out the door, she did another countdown in her head, _One. Two. Three._ and he turned towards her again, this time causing both of them to smile and give a soft chuckle. They both knew that they'd be looking forward to being home again together.

* * *

Just another little scenelet. Someone stop me lol. But at least there was some new stuff? Yeah? Added some touches? :hangs head:

Anyways, there ya go, another bit. Hope it's decent enough.

Shineui, I promise that there will be more action *wink wink* soon :heart:.


	10. Episode 21, part f

Episode 21, multiple scenes. I've decided to just finish out the rest of 21 because this is the SIXTH chapter I've written for this episode alone cheesus save me. There's just too many to write in this episode aghhhh! And sorry that I keep just..writing what happened in the episodes. I'm trying to fight that back more, really v.v. Anyways, there's some more action stuff below~ Enjoy!

Choi Young hurried down the stairs in the Wudalchi fortress, trying his best to hurry to Eun Soo. As he got further inside, he paused as he suddenly heard her voice ringing out. Listening in for a moment, he heard her explain about how she made some tea from the raisin trees around for the troops. Everyone seemed to be excited to try it, but that may be because of her own infection attitude. When she finished telling the boys, he decided to walk through the group and straight up to Eun Soo. She smiled specially for him and greeted him, "Welcome home. You worked hard, General." He wondered if she knew that every time she smiled at him, he melted a bit inside. She held out her dipper and asked brightly, "Would you like a cup of raisin tree tea? It relieves fatigue, though." She smiled at him more, just waiting for his response. He received a cup from Dae Man and quickly drank a cup, holding a straight face as long as he could to tease her. He nodded his approval and asked for a second cup. He knew the boys were anticipating something or other, but to him all he saw was his Imja getting along with his boys. She was fitting in so well with his life, his family, and he couldn't ever believe his luck in finding someone so pure in his life, even if she was the one pulled from the heavens. Something still just made him even more sure that he'd do whatever it takes just to hold on to her longer, to fill his mind with nothing but her, even if she were to go back to her real home. He quickly prayed again that she could be allowed to stay, even though he dared to dream of having a heaven woman stay on this earth.

* * *

Back in their room, they went about their normaly nightly routine: Eun Soo checking her antidote and working on it as Choi Young gets fully prepared for bed. After changing into his sleeping robes, he put them up and started pulling on the chairs in the room to prepare for sleep. Eun Soo got up and tugged at one of the chairs, halting his motions. "Today, sleep comfortably with your back on the bed. This is from your doctor-in-charge." Choi Young sighed and moved to pull the other chair to where he wanted it, before she ran and pulled on that one as well, trying to pull it from his grasp. She pouted slightly as she said, "Listen to what I say."

He removed his hand before sternly reprimanding her, saying "A new recruit dares to, to General-" But before he could finish his speech, Eun Soo put her hands up to plead.

"Please," She asks earnestly, her hands together in an honest request. Her face made him pause enough for her to start to position the chairs for herself. He stared at her before sighing and resigning himself to sit on the bed, his arms crossed as he slightly glared at her as she finished setting up her makeshift bed. They made chitchat about the antidote, with Choi Young trying to keep along even though she used heaven words, but all hope was lost when she started to take down her hair.

Her hair was such an enticement to him, and as she started to pull it out of her bun, he couldn't help but to stare. He wanted to run his fingers through it, to feel it in his hands as he held her, kissed her... The more she played with it, the more he had to fight his urges. He kept his arms crossed as his hands tensed and flexed. He used every bit of his self-restraint to stop from moving her to his bed and kissing every breath out of her. When she turned to look at him, he hurriedly moved his gaze down to hide his impure thoughts as if she could read them. As she looked forward again and running her hands to roughly brush through her hair, Choi Young watched for a moment before picking up her comb from the dresser to hand to her.

He dropped it.

She noticed but shrugged it off as no big deal. He was glad that she turned away quickly because he didn't want her to see the shame he felt from again his hand malfunctioning. He picked up the comb again.

And dropped it again.

This time she noticed more and glanced over at him as he tried to hide his face from her once more.

What followed was her panic and worrying about him again, the very thing he always tried to avoid her having to deal with. She examined him and tested him, thankfully finding nothing physically wrong, but she knew that it was more than he was letting on. She asked why it happened and he responded plainly, "Becauce I lack sleep. So let's get some sleep." He promptly lied down on the bed while gently pushing her out of the way, getting comfortable and resting his right arm over his eyes.

She shot him a shocked look while standing up, but relief soon followed as she tried to make her way to the chairs. She felt her arm being pulled suddenly and landed half on him. She glanced around nervously before slowly lying down next to him, aware of his meaning. She couldn't help the small grin growing on her face as she was lying next to the one she loved. Once she was comfortable, he reached his left arm up, his fingers spread out in invitation for her. She turned her head to the side towards him before interlocking her right hand with his. They stayed like that for a moment before Eun Soo spoke up in a soft voice, "Can we at least get under the covers?"

Choi Young sighed again and began to slide the covers from under him before turning to face her with his eyebrows raised slightly. "Move," He said simply before tugging the blanket out from under her, causing her to gasp and grunt, pouting at him again.

"You could do it more nicely," She muttered to herself. He chose not to hear it as he pulled the covers over the both of them. He then turned onto his right side as he fluffed his pillow. She copied him, staring at his back. She moved a hand to tug on his robe, his head turning to face upwards as he looked at her side-eyed, silently telling her that she had his attention. "Couldn't we, you know, hold each other? At least for a little before we doze off?" She asked, pulling his arm towards her. This resulted in him lying on his back again as he became like putty in his shock.

He stared at her, open-mouthed and open-eyed. "Imja wants to...what?" He wasn't sure if she knew what all he was thinking about, for her to ask him to hold her while they slept... He was already being forward by telling her to sleep next to him... What he could possibly do if they were touching more. She just looked expantedly at him before deciding to take matters into her own hands and snuggled on top his left arm, draping her left arm over his chest and her forehead touching his neck. His breathing stopped for a moment from her forwardness.

"Like this, see? Isn't it nicer?" She asked, her voice bright and lighthearted, completely ignorant to the struggle raging in Choi Young's mind. Finally he took an inward breath and his world consisted only of her. Her scent was all around him, her breath was coming out on him, her body was touching all over him, and her hair, her soft and beautiful locks were splayed all over his shoulder. He was in heaven and in hell in the same moment.

He finally maneuvered his arm from under her to wrap around her shoulders to hug her closer to him. He used his right arm to push him to lie on his left side, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer. He heard a soft appreciative noise come from Eun Soo's mouth as she nuzzled her face even closer to his neck. Then she dared to wedge her left foot inbetween his legs, causing Choi Young to hitch his breath. Did she really not know what she was doing to him?! Who could do this so freely? He had to scrunch his eyes closed before any other thoughts fogged his mind. All he needed to focus on was his Imja in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he prayed once again that he could keep her here with him on earth.

* * *

As Choi Young explained the plans to the Wudalchi troops, he turned to Eun Soo as he explained that only the Wudalchi would be guarding the king, nothing more and no one more. Eun Soo knew what that look was for: to apologize for having to be in a risky situation, to not able to spend time with her, to be apart for another day. She tried to keep a strong face on to encourage him, to show that she could wait again for him. But she was scared. She was scared to lose him, even though she knew that this wasn't his time to die, and she knew that he would live through this, if only for her sake.

When they got back to their room, they went straight to preparing for him to leave. As he went to the dresser and grabbing his clothes, he felt Eun Soo's hands on his jacket. He turned to face her, expecting to see a worried look but instead seeing a more pleasant emotion. "Let me help you," She said, sliding the jacket off as much as she could. "Like what a woman here would do," She offered as an explanation to the bewildered General. She draped the jacket on the chair and turned back to him, his face still blank as he tried to figure out her next move. She put her hands on his arm to shove him back in the direction of the dresser. "Get your clothes and change, but in the next room. I'll be waiting here," She said, smiling and giving him a slight wave as he finally came to while he grabbed his clothes.

When he entered back into the room, she was still there, preparing his armor to put on. He watched her as he sat down on the bed, watching her for a moment before preparing himself.

When he was done for the most part, he started explaining to her the details of the day. "Most of the Wudalchi will be out," He started. "We have too many new troops that we don't really have a way to divide them." He walked over towards his sword before looking back at Eun Soo. "It'll be mostly quiet."

Eun Soo gave him a small smile before holding her arms out to place his armor. "Later I'll go visit the Queen briefly," She replied, fitting the armor on him. "And the rest of the time, I'll sit without a flicker. So don't worry," She said, grinning up at the General. She fussed with the armor, going to his back to make sure that the armor was fit perfectly on him. "How's your hand? Try to move it," She ordered as she tied on the armor for him. As she continued talking, he silently flexed and stretched his hand and all seemed well. As she grabbed his belt and wrapped it around him, making him move his arms up in surprise, she continued, "You're not going to answer?"

Choi Young let a smirk spread on his lips as he reprimanded her, "For a new recruit, you are so very.. impudent." He went silent and turned his head slightly from the feel of Eun Soo laying her hands on him.

She rested her head on her hands and prayed fervently for his safe return. _In exchange for anything I can give, please send this man back alive to me_ , she pleaded. _This man... I can't live without him. Please.. Be safe. Bring him back safe and sound_.

When she was done praying, she patted his back and declared, "It's all done, General." As he turned around, she looked expectantly up at him as he stared down at her. Finally he cracked a small smile and grabbed her to bring her in for a hug.

He spoke quietly but in a strong voice, "Be safe here, Imja. I'll see you tonight when it's all over." He kissed her above her ear before leaning out enough to kiss her properly on her lips. For a few blessed minutes, they were able to taste each other and convey their feelings as best as they could. They both knew that they didn't want to speak any kind of different farewells but with their actions, she wished him peace as he wished her luck. And they both prayed for his hand, for his heaviness to disappear from his heart.

As much as they both wanted to continue, with Choi Young holding her face to his and Eun Soo clutching onto his armor, they both broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. There was no need for more words and Eun Soo saluted to the General as he smiled and pat her head before grabbing his sword and walking out. He turned again to face her and she gave a brighter smile than before. "I'll see you tonight, General," She called out to him. He nodded, matching her smile with a smile of his own, and marched out confidently.

* * *

There we go, 21 is officially doooooooone! 22 shouldn't be as bad, there was just so many good scenes in this episode! So if I didn't just place all of these shots here, there would have been three more chapters xD.

For you, Shineui, there's a little bit more action here :heart:. It'll start to get steamier next episode, I promise, so just watch out for it! =D

Thanks for reading, I'll hopefully see you soon :heart:.


	11. Episode 22, part a

Episode 22, various scenes.

She cried as held on for dear life to Lady Choi. Her sobs were robbing her of her breath but she couldn't stop. The tears wouldn't stop falling out of her eyes nor her heart. The world was just a black void now as she thought back to the destroyed antidote. The antidote. The antidote that Doctor Jang died protecting. The antidote that would save her. The antidote that would allow her to stay by his side. Now she had nothing, nothing to show for all the work that she, Deo Gi, and Doctor Jan had struggle to culture and make.

She wasn't even sad for not being able to cure her poisoned body, at least not for her. Her body was shaking for the loss he was going to experience once again. She never planned on going back to her world, not anymore. It didn't matter to her, that world. All that mattered to her now was him. Him. The one she loved. The one she wished she could save from heartache. The one she craved for every single minute, hour, day with all her strength. She had been doing this for him. Nothing else mattered as much as he did to her.

Would he be able to survive without her? Would _she_ be able to survive without him? She knew in her heart that she never wanted to go back to her own time, but if she couldn't make her antidote, she'd die in front of him. Him who has already seen a woman he loved die in front of him. How could she ask him to watch it all over again? Could she be so selfish as to want to spend every last minute with him, her last breath with him, even if it may kill him inside and harden his heart to the world again? Could she dare ask for it? Could she dare do it?

She honestly couldn't answer herself that question and so she cried more from her heartache. She cried and cried until even her body was sore. She cried for her and she cried for him. The ocean of grief crashed and crashed again on her, the waves coming out as tears from her eyes.

She couldn't let him know that their hope for her survival was gone; she would simply have to try again and hope that it'd work for her, even if it meant missing the date to go back to her world and fix her poison quickly. She'd do anything, anything, anything to stay with him longer, to grow old with him, to see him, to hold him every night, to stay by his side every day and every night. She'd do anything and she was going to do everything. Just to stay by his side. She'd do anything, even die just to stay by her man that she came to love.

She was going to risk it all, all for her love.

* * *

As she and Dae Man began to clean up the mess, Eun Soo sat down, her face still downtrodden. She turned and gently touched Choi Young's clothes beside her. She could still feel his warmth from it, although it was many hours since he went out. She sighed and started to pick it up when the familiar aspirin bottle fell out. She gingerly picked it up and stared at the flower still inside. She carefully opened the bottle and pulled the flower out. How a single flower that she once put in his hair, he treasured still. She wondered why exactly it meant so much to him when she had put it there in jest, to tease him. She sighed again from her memories, cradling the flower in her hand. Something this small meant so much to him. How difficult would it be for him to lose her if he held this small flower as a treasure of his?

She turned her head slightly to ask Dae Man, "How much danger are they in?" She felt her eyes wanting to water but she knew that she was still out of tears from her breakdown earlier, and she was strangely thankful that she wasn't crying now.

Dae Man's cheerful and enthusiactic face relieved her worries for a moment. "They are fine. General is with them," He replied optimistically.

However her world crashed again when the other Wudalchi also chimed in, "I've just heard that the opponent is using the Chalinjeon strategy. We are lacking in numbers." He put one hand on his hip as he continued, "Even if it's the General, There will be a limit to his strenght."

No one knew that better than Eun Soo, what his limit currently was. "Then... There will be a lot of bloodshed," She said faintly. She knew what each life he'd take would cause his hand to defect more, for his sword to get heavier as he said.

Dae Man interjected again, "It's alright. General is-" He was hit over the head by the other Wudalchi because he was a grump.

Eun Soo couldn't even focus on the two of them, their words and their actions. All she could feel was the weight that was growing on him, crushing her down as well. She looked lifelessly at the room around her.

Dae Man came closer and asked, "What are you thinking about?" He didn't always know how to show his concern very well, but she knew that he cared more than he could really say. Just like her General.

She turned to him, her eyes still off in the distance. "Just that... living here..." She said, her mind wandering and twirling around, trying to focus her mind. "Would mean something like this..." She mused sorrowfully. "He has... Always live like this. This kind of thought..." How had he survived before? How had they all lived in fear, in this possibility of death looming over all of them? She didn't know how she could go on life without him, but the real fear was not only if she died, but if _he_ died now. She knew rationally that he lived on from here, that he lived to be old and grey. But still, history could change, she could have accidentally changed it all, and she couldn't live with herself if she caused his death right here and now.

All she could do was hold onto the flower she gave him and fervently pray for the two of them.

* * *

I am typing all of this up for the second time, so bear with me v.v. I have been writing this all on notepad because it's easier for me to use, but I learned what happens when it crashes before you save it all - disaster. So as I'm writing this for the second time, it might be a little different than what I had written before and I'm hoping it won't be horrible. I tend to literally let the words flow as I'm watching the show, so it's hard for me to try to recreate what I wrote. I also don't read what I type until I uploaded it to this site, so I don't know if I'll have exactly the words right. With that said, I am currently running a recovery software to try to find it by some miracle.

With that long explanation aside, I also decided that I'm going to split each episode into two chapters, meaning I'll be writing scenes from the first half of the episode in the first chapter, and the second part of the episode in the second chapter. That way I don't have 6 chapters for an episode again xD.

I'm also going to be writing a story eventually of life after episode 24 =]. I'm hopeful that I'll actually do it agh.

Faithagain, I'm sorry I didn't get to your review last chapter! Is the shopping scene the one where the Manbul siblings meet her for the first time and Choi Young appears right behind her? I think that'll be a fun one to write! And YES I will write about him touching her shoulder. That was just too cuuuuute :heart:. I hope you like it so far :heart:.


	12. Episode 22, part b

Episode 22, various scenes.

As the troops marched back from their long day protecting the king until the Royal Army came, Choi Young walked tiredly and exhausted. Dae Man and the few Wudalchi that stayed behind stopped in front of him, waiting for the results. Choi Young nodded and the Dae Man group grinned and greeted the rest of the troops.

He then heard a noise and turned to look towards it, finding Eun Soo running as fast as she could. She ran as fast as she could and stopped in front of the General, her eyes open in expectancy, her face flushed and excited to see him once more. He took a few steps closer to her, his hands already flexing in want of holding her. He saw her scanning him, trying to find any scratches or wounds he could have on his person. She looked back up at him, relief hitting her in satisfaction. Choi Young leaned forward to take another step before remembering that they were out where his men could see them. He turned his head somewhat and told the men, "You guys worked hard." He then promptly walked past Eun Soo to their room. He wanted nothing more than to hold her but he had to change. He knew that she hated the smell of blood, which puzzled him to this day, so before anything, he needed to bathe and dress. He missed Eun Soo's face dropping for a second before she pivoted and walked after him.

When they walked into the room, Choi Young threw his sword down. He no longer cared for it and it soon began to disgust him on how much his life depended on a blade that killed its former owner. Eun Soo slowed her walk to a halt to pick up the fallen sword and place it respectfully on the table. Choi Young travelled back past her with his fresh clothes, on his way to the bath. He had to keep his eyes on the floor to stop himself from looking at her, else his last shred of self-control crumble. "I'll help you take off your armor," She offered, reaching out as he walked by.

He continued past as he quickly replied, "No need." He was almost out the door, he could make it, just a few more steps.

Her voice rang out, "Don't be like that." Her pain was shielded from him, but all the sadness she felt that day came out like a small trickle, causing him to slowly turn and face her again. His face kept still, exhaustion exuding from his face. "Turning your back on me, and evading me, don't do that to me," She stated, her voice quiet but strong. She walked closer to him slowly, making his guards waver again.

She reached out to touch his face and he quickly backed away. "It's not my blood," He said, staring, waiting for her normal response of backing away and sickened. To see her reject him was something he couldn't handle seeing again, not tonight nor ever again. What she did next was the biggest and yet the best surprise that he needed.

She replied simply, "I know," and reached again for him, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight to herself. He didn't know how to react at first, stunned completely. This was the exact opposite of what he was trying to avoid. Finally he held her back with his left hand, closing his eyes in contentment. This. This was the reason he still lived. To be with her, to have her in his arms again. He dropped his clothes and wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her even closer to him.

He turned his head to rest in the crook of her neck and placed gentle kisses there. "Thank you," He whispered into her skin. He felt the shiver down her spine, which made him hug her tighter. She let out a sharp pain sound, squirming out of his reach. His eyes danced around, trying to avoid the tears he was hiding fall. _She is disgusted by me_ , he thought bitterly.

She surprised him again by walking around him as she was talking, pulling on the ties on the back of the armor. "This armor of yours.. It really hurts when you get crushed by it!" She exclaimed, untying it quickly. "I bet you never had to deal with that before, eh?" Choi Young's face held a look of utter shock but when the armor dropped off his shoulders, he quickly shed it and turned around to reach for her face. He held her face with both hands and kiss her passionately and languidly. Her hands held onto his sides, clutching at his robes.

He moved his lips to kiss softly all over her face, slowly covering her skin with his love. He opened his eyes to gaze at her, her face glowing in peace and affection towards him. He looked down at his hands and left them drop to her hands, pulling them off of him. "Let me go," He uttered quietly, squeezing her hands in his. "I don't want to stain Imja with this blood." He stared down at the ground again bent down to pick up his clothes again.

Eun Soo tugged on the back of his shirt, causing him to lift his head to look up at her. "Don't I get a stay in any of this?" She questioned, her eyes squinting at him in mock anger. Her eyes soften at his expression before she dropped to her knees in front of him. "Stay here... With me," She pleaded, her hand cradling his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him again, softly, gently, lovingly.

It was his undoing. He lifted her up while still their lips were in contact with one another, and led her to his bed. She backed up slowly onto it, him carefully laying her down and softly covering her body with his own. He kissed her to tell her the words he left unsaid, that he struggled constantly to say. _I love you_ , he whispered to her. _I need you_ , he pleaded. _Stay_ , he begged. All she could do was wrap her arms around him, her left arm around his waist and reaching up to his shoulder blades, the other around his neck, holding him down to her.

His right hand travelled all through her hair, first undoing it from its bun, then running his fingers through it, massaging her temples while caressing her locks. HIs other hand was running up and down her side, fingers grazing her chest at every pass. He moved to lie down on his left side, dragging her onto her side as well, and with his left arm, wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his own body.

Their bodies began to heave for breaths, causing their chests to move and bump against each other. Choi Young had been fighting back his sounds but when Eun Soo moaned, it was again his undoing. He kissed her deeper, grazing his teeth on her lips, while his right hand seized her left breast. He leaned his head out of the kiss and stared intently at her, silently asking if this wasn't too far. She lazily opened her eyes, having difficulties falling out of her stupor, and gave him a tender smile, nodding her head slightly. He immediately went back and captured her lips again, gentler this time as he gingerly massaged her breast, fighting back his own groans from pleasure. Too long had he gone without touching her body, feeling her against him again. He needed her today, to remind her that he was alive here with her. He wanted to seal their promise of together.

Eun Soo made another soft moan as he applied the slightest amount of pressure on her bosom, her breaths coming quicker and quicker out of her nostrils. She pressed her body closer to him, her hands slowly going under his robes on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Suddenly the day's happenings came back to her, her tears stinging her eyes again. She slowly backed her torso away and leaned out from their kiss, causing Choi Young to remove his hand from her chest and rest it on her waist. His eyebrows were raised high, questioning, asking silently if it was too far. Eun Soo gave a weak smile and shook her head. "You feel so cold... There's a warm bath for you," She explained, her hands coming to rest on his face again. His face relaxed and he gave her a half smirk, nodding.

He rolled over to sit up and held a hand out to her. "Only if Imja follows me," He insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her to stand up with him. His smirk grew at the wide eyes she sported, following his back as he opened her dresser and pulled out her night clothes. He turned back at her with a look that asked, _Well, are you coming?_

* * *

"If you hadn't met met, would you still be sleeping so?" Eun Soo had to ask as they held his sword in both of their hands. Her worries were getting the best of her, scared that he might go back to those days when she was gone, either by her sickness or by leaving this world altogether.

Choi Young shook his answer as he answered, "I have no idea...What I would be like if I hadn't met Imja. At all." All he could speak was the truth. He had grown too attached to his woman and to imagine how his life would have continued without her was too impossible, too farstretched of an idea. He hugged her closer with his left arm, holding her tighter to him. "That punk who gave poison to Imja...I failed to capture him," He said after a small spell of time had passed. Eun Soo turned her neck to be able to gaze at his face better, feeling the disappointment Choi Young was expressing in himself. "And the one that menaced Imja, I let him go as well," He continued, his words trying to be plain but she could feel him holding back. He dropped his eyes down to his sword and began to run his fingers on the hilt. "This sword didn't slay what it needed to slay," He spoke in a hushed morose tone. "It keeps on slaying the pitiful things only."

As he talked, Eun Soo's heart felt like it was dropping into little pieces, being stabbed by daggers. She looked over to the cast iron containers where her antidote once was and seriously contemplated on whether to tell him. She couldn't even bring the words to her lips to begin to tell him what happened. She knew that if even by some miracle the words came out, he'd either storm right off to the Yuan Ambassador or become even more downhearted and crestfallen, and who knew how worse his hand would become? She silently prayed for wisdom as she stared at them, on what to do, if it'll work, if it could help fix the both of them.

After a few minutes of him holding Eun Soo, Choi Young nuzzled his face into her neck. "Put the sword back. I've had enough of it today," He spoke as he sighed and laid down on the bed behind her. She stood up, carefully holding the sword as she walked across the room to place it in the holder on the wall. She slowly pivoted on her feet to watch Choi Young as he rested on the bed. He had his left arm over his forehead while he flexed his right hand in the air.

She fought the urge to sulk and travelled back to their cot, kneeling on the bed beside him. "Do you want me to give you a massage?" She offered, holding her hands out to reach for his. He glanced in her direction for a moment before exhaling and grabbed one of her hands to pull her to lay down beside him.

"Let's just rest for the night," He said, turning over to his side and pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead then her lips briefly before closing his eyes.

Eun Soo's face quivered from both exhaustion and trying to stay strong for the man sleeping already in front of her. She wrapped her hands in his robes and nestled her head on his shoulder. She prayed for peaceful sleep and a better day ahead.

* * *

When he heard from the king that the antidote was gone, his heart stopped. His mind was a mix of slowly recognizing his majesty's words and running through his last conversation with Eun Soo. He couldn't even answer or respond to the king. He bowed his head and walked out in a daze before he saw Dae Man outside the door. He motioned with his head where they were walking to next before he roughly ordered, "Tell me what happened yesterday. To Eun Soo and the antidote."

Dae Man struggled with his words, fighting internally within himself about whether he should tell the General before Choi Young sent a glare his way and Dae Man shuddered and started talking as clearly as he could. "She said not to tell you, but HIgh Doctor cried a lot," He stuttered, moving his hands as he explained. "She cried so I couldn't talk."

Choi Young twisted his head to face Dae Man as they walked. "She cried?" He repeated, trying to confirm the words. He knew how agonizing it was to see her tears, and his heart clamped tightly from the pain.

Dae Man nodded and kept reporting, "She sobbed and cried more. I never saw a person cry like that." Choi Young's response turned from anguish to anger. She cried so hard in front of this boy and yet to him, her partner, she said nothing! Was he still too far away from her, was she still trying to protect him, and yet made him feel like she couldn't once again trust him or confide in him?

He marched down to his aunt and questioned her as well. "What happened to Imja and the antidote yesterday?" He seethed inside bu he made sure not to aim it towards his aunt, lest she say he was too emotional and wouldn't share the events.

She sighed and responded, "Amidst all that happened, she was very worry about you." She paused for a second before continuing, "If you'd be alright after she left. What will happen to you if she just stayed and died in front of you." Choi Young's grip on his sword tightened, his fingers growing numb from the pressure. He stared off into the distance, his mind going further and further away from grief and straying further and further into fury, yet his heart kept hurting from the pain of being kept from the truth from his beloved. His aunt kept going, "She didn't care what would happen to her at all, and was just worried about you." She finally looked up at him before going on, "So I told her she should ask you in person." She stopped and arched her eyebrows, asking, "Did she?"

Choi Young's hand flexed as he picked up his sword in a huff. "Would I have come down here to talk if she had?" He retorted, storming off before he could hear a mouthful of reproachful words from his aunt.

Tears of anger teased his eyes as he stomped throughout the castle. Once again, he was left in the dark from her, and he was too livid to care what got in his way at the moment.

* * *

After searching through the Ambassador's office, he marched quickly back to their room in the Wudalchi fortress. He came to a stop at the door in front, taking a moment to take a deep breath in to try to contain his emotions. It was a harder act than he thought it would be as he had to rest a hand on the door to fight back the tears and the anger dwelling just below the surface. He wasn't sure how it was going to go, but he knew that he was about to break both of their spirits in one moment. He took another breath in before he steeled his resolve and strode into the bedroom. As he made his ways down the steps, he looked around for her, stopping in front of her medine and tools. Huffing in annoyance, he sat down, sputtering curses in his mind. _She said she would be_ _here_! He screamed in his mind. _Where is she?!_

He took a deep inhale through his nose as he realized that the iron containers that had her antidote were still up on the table as they were before. He shot up and looked inside them, finding them either empty or incomplete. Irritated, he dropped a lid freely on the table, then overturning the entire table out of sheer frustration. None of this was fair! He had served his king, he protected Imja, or so he tried, and yet all he ends up with is a screwed up hand and the woman he loves is dying and has to go back to heaven. He huffed out another breath before storming out of the barracks to the Queen's palace.

* * *

She never thought her heart could break any more than it already had. She stared at the mums in her hands, the same type as the one he carried around with him in her old aspirin bottle. A silly thought passed through her mind of plucking the petals one by one and playing the game of "He loves me, he loves me not," but she knew that if it landed on 'he loves me not,' it would shatter what little poise she still had left in her. Still, it amused her even if for only a moment.

His face. His face was still plastered in her mind, his breath on her face she could still feel from hours ago. His rejecting her as she reached out for him was like she was cut in two halves and then dunked in icy water. She thought he would never leave her like he did, nor did she think he'd refuse to even let her touch him.

When did it all go wrong so quickly?

She felt tears trickling down as she remembered the tears in his as he yelled at her. She knew, deep down, that he was hurting and aching like she was, but she was still trying to find that part. She could count the many of times she's seen tears in his eyes on one hand, but these were the hardest tears to fight back.

He was protecting her, and himself a little. But this wasn't the protection she wanted nor needed. She needed him, his reassurance, his reminders of his love through his actions, but what she got was the whiplash of a century.

She kept twirling the flowers in her hands, memories of their time together flowing through her mind before being drowned out by the words he left her with. She closed her eyes to prevent the crying storm from coming again. The words he had spoken before, The words that she had fought so hard to keep, the words she fought for to be true... " _Then I will ask you this. "Can you stay?" I will protect you your entire life, so will you be with me?_ "

" _If I am to have Imja, it is for an entire life. Not today, this one day, nor a few days_." She opened her eyes again, staring down at the flowers. Thos were the words she kept trying to play in her head, and not the harsh words from before. But those words kept coming back. " _What I said before. That I would ask Imja to stay. I will take them back._ " Her mind began to crumble. " _I thought wrong and I spoke wrong_." She took a few breaths before it began to even out again. Her emotions had finally exhausted her thoughts, letting her just stare once again down at the flowers, trying again to gather her strength. But all she could do was gently feel the petals between her fingers, thinking, thinking, thinking.

All the moments he protected her, from the first time he promised he'd take her back, to him taste-testing the drink, him catching her as she was falling down the cliffs, him saying she had to sleep right by his side, those kept running through her head.

A voice called to her from her left. "It's late at night," The Vice General said, stepping closer to her. She turned to face him and nodded.

"Yes," She said simply, tryng to put on even a hint of a smile for him.

"I will escort you to the barracks," He offered kindly, a hand held out for her if she needed it to get up.

She gave a polite smile and replied softly, "I'll just go in later."

The Vice General thought for a moment before speaking. "It's just that General doesn't know how to express himself," He started, trying to help. "But if you get to know him, his temperament isn't exactly all that foul."

Eun Soo gave a soft chuckle before sighing and murmuring, "I don't know."

The Vice General eyes danced around before he got the courage to ask. "If it's uncomfortable to stay in that room, I will look for another dorm," He offered. He bit back other comments for the moment.

Eun Soo gave a half smile, thinking of his words before replying with, "Should I?" Maybe that would make it easier for them, even if only for tonight. Maybe being reminded of her illness was upsetting him more and more.

Vice General nodded and agreed, "Indeed." He finally let out the words he'd been keeping in. "Everyone's been worried. At General's temperament, he wouldn't just give you his bed," He reasoned. "According to the kids, every night there are two chairs pushed up and you sleep like that, so we should put in a cot," He insisted, his tone and face belaying the worries he'd been holding in for her.

Eun Soo's face shone for a moment as she thought on the Vice General's words. Indeed every night she did put up the two chairs, but not once had she ever been allowed to use them, and now even he stopped using them, opting to share the small bed between the two of them. She did wonder why he let her set up the chairs every night, and a little giggle broke inside her as she knew he was trying to protect her, even if only her dignity and honor.

The Vice General was taken aback at her smile and his mood shifted to unease from spilling out his words so freely in front of the high doctor. He watched her as she got up on her own, stepping back so she had more room to do so. "Take me there," She said simply, a bit of life coming back in her.

The Vice General nodded and before they moved, he told her, "If something troubles you, please tell me anytime." His face was etched in sincerity and she knew that if she ever needed to, she could rely on him. He was the closest thing she had to a father figure here, and she was grateful that his calming presence had been around Choi Young for so long.

She smiled and nodded, the two of them walking back to the Wudalchi fortstress together in amicable silence.

* * *

So I want to say this before I forget: the first scene I wrote here, I'm actually going to write a different ending as a separate stand-alone. Just as a head's up fo you guys =].

I may or may not include the bath scene in another story as well. It honestly depends haha. (Who am I kidding, I probably will lol).

Faithagain: YES I know exactly what part you mean! That is one of my favorite scenes :heart:. I've always wanted to write out them actually going shopping too! I can just imagine it haha.

Shineui: Hopefully this was better 9.9 Look, happy action! :wavy arm hands: I just felt like it was pretty much all sad at the first half v.v . Please don't be upset! :heart:

Tomorrow will be the first part of episode 23! :heart:


	13. Episode 23, part a

Episode 23, miscellaneous scenes. (I will be shortening some scenes between the two of them because it can get pretty lengthy, even with the stuff I cut out. Oi. Also kinda cut out something/put it later; you'll see what I mean if you remember the episode.)

* * *

Eun Soo in took a deep breath before opening up the door. She knew that she couldn't even imagine what to expect when she entered from the way Choi Young had yelled at her before. She walked in softly, staring at the back of the man she loved as he stood stoically in front of her broken containers. She sighed, knowing that it was probably from his temper that they were overturned.

"I'm here," She spoke quietly, walking past him solemnly. She went to her dresser from beside the bed, pulling out her necessitities for bathing.

His voice rang out suddenly. "Tomorrow... We're leaving," He stated, his voice firm.

Eun Soo paused in her motions, shock and and frustration halting her. She stomped over to him and said in a steady voice, "No."

Finally he turned towards her and replied, "Tomorrow morning. Early." He focused his eyes on her, challenging her, his chest puffed out slightly.

Eun Soo tilted her head and responded, "Earlier you only said your words and left." She gazed back at him with a softer look. "So hear my words now," She insisted, still in a calmer tone.

He replied simply, "I will listen." He was giving away none of his emotions or thoughts.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she talked. "As for me, I will make my medicine..." She paused before continuing, "And I will stay here."

Choi Young's face turned into a scowl as the fire flew into his eyes. "You can't," He rebutted.

"I will remain," She said immediately after, before he could say anything else. "And I will be by your side." She rolled her hands into fists before continuing. She dug her nails into her palms to keep from crying. She wasn't going to stand down, not when it meant to be separated from him anymore.

Choi Young clenched his jaw before he could speak calmly enough, "Right now," He started, his eyes attempting to smolder. "Do you know what you're saying?" He questioned her fiercly.

"I do!" She exclaimed, her full emotions out for him to see and feel. She was baring all, trying so hard and sincerely to show him the depths of her emotions. The tears were stinging but she still continued on with her fight. "If the work doesn't succeed...I could die," She admitted, the words hard to speak from her lips. "In front of your eyes," She whispered, knowing that they both thought of his previous fiancee.

Choi Young just stared, mouth agape from the words just spoken. HIs mind was fighting for the right words, if there were any left.

She continued on. "If that happens, you watch me from now on," She went on. "Until the end." She swallowed before going on. "Hug me until then. Without leaving me to be alone," She pleaded, her eyes overflowing.

Choi Young became filled swirling emotions, overwhelming him entirely. HIs mind fought his heart, and her tears that were yet to spill were draining him of rationality. He stormed out of the room, slamming the doors so hard that they popped open again. _How could she be so reckless and careless?_ He screamed inside. He felt his own tears forming as he took big, deep gulps of air to calm him.

One single tear fell from Eun Soo's eyes as she watched in vain as he left. She didn't think it was possible for her heart to be torn anymore, from all the heartache that Gi Cheol and Deuk Hueng gave her; now her would-be lover was breaking it and it felt like it was the earth shattering below her feet. The one whose strength she was relying on and the pillar that supported her throughout all of this, was telling her to go.

After steeling his resolve, Choi Young charged back in, his face strict and unforgiving. "Pack your stuff. Right now," He demanded, half-determined to pack everything for her. "We're going there and wait in front of it until the door opens!" He tried his damndest to avoid the tears in both of their eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, I said." She reiterated. "I'm just going to stay here, I said," Her voice quivering as she spoke, gaining volume slowly.

"Must I forcibly tie you up and carry you?" He snapped back at her. _This woman! AIsh!_

"And then?" She questioned. Her bottom lip shook as she tried to talk. "You send me off like that. And then? Did you think about what I would be like? Did you think about me?" Her body was aching to jump into his arms, but she had to fight back because she couldn't handle once again being rejected and denied his touch.

"But imja can live there, you said," He argued, a bit calmer as he tried to reason with her and his confusion on why she'd want to kill herself to stay with him for only a few more days until her death.

She took a big breath before she gave her rebuttal."Yes, I would live. I would just live. Every night I would call out, "Are you there?" I know that there isn't such a thing as an answer." She gazed at him, hurt, and broken.

He finally lost the last bit of his calm, letting his temper flair. "These few days Imja is dying... I couldn't even be by your side. Instead of searching for medicine to save my woman, I was killing people, I said. How can someone like me protect Imja?! How can I tell you to stay by my side?!" His whole body was being tortured from his anger, his frustration, his animosity towards his woman and her damning stubborness.

The last remaining bit of composure that Eun Soo had left and she felt the tears running down her face slowly. Was he really going to let go of her from here on? Her heart ached and felt like it was on fire from his anger. Her rational side tried to combat her, saying that the real reason he was upset was not truly all aimed at her, but himself as well.

Then she saw his hand. His hand shaking again. She ignored her insecurities and his rejection earlier, reaching for his hand and examining it before holding it in her hands. She prayed for peace and healing to him, to save him from the torture it was putting him through. She sobbed over his hand as she fervently prayed with what energy she had.

Choi Young was stunned. They were in the middle of the most serious fight of their relationship, and yet she still couldn't ignore his malfunctioning hand. Even after he brushed off her affection, she still reached out to heal him. _I don't know if I can ever understand her_ , he thought to himself. _She still cares for my well being even with these angry words_. _How?_

* * *

Her touches still made his blood race. He wanted so badly to hug her, to kiss her, to run his hands over her body, but he tried to fight it.

He reached for her hand and pulled her over to sit down in front of him. "I have confirmed that the Dansa officer and his people have left for Yuan and it doesn't look like he will be coming back," He informed her, holding her hands in his own large ones. Eun Soo couldn't look him in the eye, making Choi Young sigh before he continued. "For the remaining time," He started before he saw Eun Soo looking in another direction away from him. He shook her hands and said firmly but kinder than his tone from earlier, "Look at me." She turned her head but still didn't raise her head. _Was she really that upset?_ He thought. _Did.. I cause her that much distress?_ "Look at me now," He stressed, squeezing her hands affectionately.

Finally Eun Soo rolled her head up to face him, her face showing a mix of exasperation and pain. She wasn't in the mood for another lecture or saying that they need to go right this minute. She couldn't shake off the feeling of being shunned and pushed out into the gate.

"After Imja leaves, would I be all right? You had asked," He started out, his face calm and straight. "I'm going to be ok," He stated frankly. Eun Soo's face froze as he kept speaking. "If you give me enough time, I'll forget and I will never think of Imja again."

She couldn't keep her head held up anymore as her heart fell to the ground. How did he think this was ok to say? How could he say such heartless things to her when she was already downtrodden and beat around by the world? If she had any whole pieces of her heart left, it may have been punctured more, but after everything today, she was exhausted of emotional pain.

"Therefore, don't worry about me and return," He assured her, his voice trying to be comforting.

Eun Soo sighed and got up, taking the washcloth with her to reheat it. She was tired of him and his plans. _He just won't get it,_ She thought to herself with a hint of a sad smile on her face.

He sighed as he watched her walk away and added, "After you return, even though it will be difficult at first, you will be okay soon." His eyes looked down at his empty hands, flexing them slowly. This was hurting him as much as it was saying those words. _But it's for her sake_ , he kept repeating to himself.

Eun Soo finally snapped as she stopped messing with the washcloth. "Even if I return," She responded, a cold tone hiding underneath her words. "It doesn't seem I would be ok." Her lip quivered slightly, causing her to pause before starting to speak again. "Because I can't bear to be alone... I may start looking for you again," She admitted, her voice quiet and shaky again. "I may wonder around in a strange world."

Choi Young sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "Please don't do that," He said firmly. When he heard nothing, he repeated himself with a demanding undertone, "Answer me now. That you wouldn't do that."

Eun Soo bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from speaking. She couldn't speak without breaking down and she refused his orders to keep from looking for him again. She couldn't promise that, she knew in her heart, she couldn't promise that.

Choi Young took a deep breath to calm his temper again, closing his eyes to clear his anger. He spoke steadily and quietly. "During the remaining time," He said, "I will stay by you as much as I can." He looked straight ahead as he talked. "And I will try to make you laugh... Although I don't have much confidence in that," He added, a self-depreciating smirk finding its way onto his lips.

Eun Soo tried to keep herself from tearing up but it was too late. One tear fell into the pot, making Choi Young to turn himself in his chair to face her. He reached out for one of her arms, pulling her into his lap. He brought his other hand up to cup her face, rubbing her lips with his thumb. This was his own silent way to apologize for his harsh words. He leaned in to lightly touch his lips to hers, showing her how he still felt, even after today's events and words.

Eun Soo couldn't help but to kiss him back, stroking his hair and his face. How could she give up everything with him here? No matter what, her life would end, and she'd rather it end early than to live on in a lifeless void in the future.

He kissed her one more time before holding her tightly. "Let's go to bed. It has been a long day for us both," He said softly, standing up with her in his arms. She nodded and held onto him, simply content with just being in his arms again.

* * *

As they walked into Gi Cheol's abandoned house, Choi Young held onto Eun Soo's hand and walked, causing her to rush to keep up with his longer strides. She was still shocked that he chose her to go out of the Wudalchi fortress, but she guessed he was keeping with his plan of sticking by her side from now. She gave a brief smile while they ran inside.

Inside the house, she searched with the other Wudalchi members to find anything of worth, although she had a more specific item in mind. Her mind was frantic as she searched, hoping and looking for that last bit of her future diary.

Choi Young's voice rang out to her. "We've searched for the relic box over and over," He stated, causing her to pause in her motions. Her face turned downtrodden as her hand fell to the desk. "It's gone." She looked down and shook her head. She got her hopes up again... Hadn't she learned by now to quit?

Choi Young gave out an order to the soldiers in the house as he told Eun Soo to go outside with him. She sighed in annoyance and begrugdingly followed him out, choosing to ignore the snickers from the soldiers left inside at first, but then turned to glare at Deok Man as she walked past, causing the man to cough and turn serious again, hitting Dol Bae a few times to hurry up and quit goofing off too.

She had to admit that it was more comfortable outside, seeing the sun again for a longer period. She really only had the short jaunts off to the Queen's palace every day and that wasn't enough time outside for her. _Anyone could go crazy with the lifestyle I'm living inside_ , she's thought to herself more than once. But today, today was perfect, sunny and breezy.

She looked around the corridors and started reminiscing about when she lived her for that short period of time. _What was with that feathered coat? Aish,_ she thought. Still, it was a little strange, seeing it all empty like it was now. When she saw him here long ago, she was too relieved to see him alive and safe again. Now she was here with him and she was the one to be worried about.

Choi Young saw her distressed voice and turned to face her fully. "You said you liked your stay here," He remembered.

Eun Soo snapped out of her reverie and pursed her lips in thought. "Ah, they gave me a lot of food, and nice clothes," She recounted, eyes darting as she tried to remember.

Choi Young's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, jotting this down mentally. "I knew that you liked the food, but you like clothes too?" He asked, trying to remember what clothes she had in her dresser. He didn't really know how many she'd like. _She has her uniform and night robes, what else did she really need_? He thought.

Eun Soo gave a playful scoff before she answered him, "Of course." She smiled and turned her head to glance at him. "Especially the pretty and expensive clothes," She added, her face brighter.

He nodded in acknowledgment. "What else do you like?" He questioned, his tone curious. He wasn't too sure of how much laughter he could give her, but something like clothes, he could.

Eun Soo looked up towards the sky and thought for a moment. "I like windy days," She finally said, her head tilted as she spoke. "I like rainy days too," She added, her smile growing. "I like the moment the rain begins to fall. When the rain drops on my forehead, one by one lke this," She confessed, pretending that the rain drops were actually falling by opening her eyes wide in anticipation and wonderment. " "Huh?" The moment it makes me look up like this," She continued, bouncing her hands and arms off of her body, her mood lifted.

"And, what else?" Choi Young inquired, his eyes shifting a little. He didnt want to admit that he wanted to hear something about himself, but in truth, he was.

"Um... Yellow mums," She stated, her lips pursing in thought again. She looked over at him and continued to list things off. "The colors gray, blue, and..." She trailed off as she looked over Choi Young. _A tall man... And his large hands._ She mused to herself.

"Is that all?" He asked, waiting for more. "All that you like?" He urged, his voice a little louder as he felt desparate for her to name him.

 _And his voice_ , she added to her thoughts. She smiled and spoke, "I know right? I guess my greed has shrunk." She grinned at him and decided to ask him. "What about you? What do you like?"

Choi Young eyes danced for a moment as he looked down, thinking. Unable to form it in words from embarrassment, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him warmly, pleased. That wasn't enough for him, but while they were in a public place in front of his men, he decided to change venues. He turned to Dol Bae and informed him, "We'll be checking out the area over there." Dol Bae struggled to keep a straight face so he simply bowed his head, not trusting himself to not laugh or coo over the cute display.

Choi Young grasped her hand and walked them over around a corner, safely hidden from his men while still in earshot. He turned and backed Eun Soo against the wall, his hands placed above her shoulders on the wall. "What I like?" He repeated her question quietly, his voice getting lower. She nodded and gazed at him affectionately, her right hand moving to his cheek to rest there. He leaned his head forward to where their foreheads were inches close. He kissed her cheeks. "I like your smiles," He said simply. He kissed her eyelids. "I like your eyes and the color of them." He kissed her ears. "I like your ears that listen to me, even if Imja stubbornly fights against me." She started to protest, but he pressed his lips to hers, nibbling on her lip softly. He leaned out a fraction and spoke again, "I like her lips that are always fighting me and talking to me." He took a quick glance up at her eyes before saying, "And I like how she kisses." He leaned in for another kiss, placing his arms around her back to pull her close to him.

Eun Soo tensed up at first from the surprise hug but soon melted under his actions. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his head closer to kiss him harder. Choi Young harshly gripped her clothes to stop from groaning, moving one hand dangerously closer to her chest. He slanted his head to kiss her better before he heard a scuffling of feet. He broke apart and peered around the corner to find a servant there. "I will tell you the rest tonight," He promised quietly to Eun Soo before jogging after the servant.

Eun Soo nodded quickly, putting her hands on her cheeks to hide the blushing. _We were making out in broad daylight! In front of people! Aish!_ She thought to herself as she tried her best to casually walk back to the Wudalchi. She saw them trying to hide their laughter as they saw her face, and all she did in response was rolling her eyes. "You're just jealous," She mumbled under her breath.

When he returned from the failure of catching the 'servant,' Choi Young told the Vice General to take charge before grabbing Eun Soo's hand and walking off to their room. The men all laughed from both the shock on Vice General's face and the cute display of affection from their General. It was strange for them to see their General so... happy like this, and it was infectious.

* * *

"It's safe to assume now that the Prince of the Court knows that you are here," He stated, untying her armor for her. He almost started wondering when they had gotten so domestic.

"What do we do now? Run away? Hide?" Eun Soo asked as she pulled the heavy and bulky armor off of her small body, adjusting her robes.

He surprised her with his next comment. "Let's go have some fun," He said plainly. Eun Soo flipped her head around quickly in, fully bewilder.

"What did you just say... Commanding General?" She asked, her eyes full of laughter as she beamed at him with a grand smile.

His face was still stoic and his voice was stern. "Let's go have some fun," He reiterated. "Is there anything you want?"

Her face was still stuck in astonishment as she try to confirm what he was saying. "You're... Going to buy me stuff?" She questioned, her eyes wide in joy.

"Do you... Need more clothes?" He tried to remember what she said she liked that he could buy. He may not care for unnecessary things, but she seemed to, and that's all that mattered to him.

Eun Soo looked at him curiously. "Do you have... Any money?" She laughed inwardly as she remembered wanting a man with money in order to fund her research. How differently her life turned out to be!

Choi Young looked to the side for a moment trying to calculate before returning to gazing at her. "I think... I probably have a lot," He admitted, still trying to figure out how much. "My salary from all these years." He had saved all of his earnings since he was already being fed and had his neat set of clothes and uniforms. What else did he want for that was materious?

"Then... Can I ask you to buy me all sorts of things?" She asked excitedly. She had never had to not worry about money for all the clothes she wanted back in her own time.

Choi Young answered simply, "Yes."

"Clothes, shoes, jewelry, things like that?" She confirmed, her mind going wild with visions of the richest clothes made of silk, the jewelry she'd seen the court ladies wear, and various things she always wanted to try on.

"Yes," He repeated again.

"When?" She asked quickly, tugging on his sleeve happily.

"Right after I delegate some stuff to the guys," He replied, glancing towards the door.

Eun Soo couldn't hide her excitement anymore, her hands covering her face. She squealed and her body began to shake back and forth.

"Are you that happy?" Choi Young questioned, a smile forming on his face from seeing her pleasure.

She nodded and skipped, actually skipped, to her dresser to put on something different than her uniform robes. Her eyes were going wild, imagining all the things to buy and try on! She snuck a glance at Choi Young as he walked out, a smile firmly plastered on his face, giggling to herself. Just wait until he sees how long she'll drag him around. She hoped his stamina could handle it. She giggled again and started untying the knots on her robe.

line

As he finished giving his orders, he walked back into their room and started taking off his armor by himself before his hands were swatted away by Eun Soo's. "Ay, I'm right here. Let me help," She offered, quickly undoing his ties and pushing it off of him. "I want to go before it gets too late and the shops close," She said, rolling back on her heels as he started undoing his bracers.

He chuckled dryly as he looked up from undoing one bracer. "We have plenty of time before they shut, Imja," He informed her, the other bracer off. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his silver jacket and robes under that before starting to undo his current robes.

Eun Soo's eyebrows raised as she watched, hoping that he didn't see her from the corner of his eyes.

He turned his head a fraction and smirked at her, knowing what she was doing. She pouted at him and sat down on the bed. "At least hurry up," She called out to him, turning her head to the side away from him.

He dressed quickly and made his way to her, pinching her cheek gently. She yelped and pouted, swatting away his hand, instead making it available for him to pull her into a standing position. He smiled and kissed her cheek as an apology as he held out his hand for her to follow. She couldn't help but to grin as she grabbed hold of it and they made their way to market.

* * *

After two hours, Choi Young was half-way to regretting that he'd say he'd buy her anything she wanted. They had a few boxes of shoes, a box of bracelets and earrings alone, not to mention a smaller box of rings. But they haven't run across any attire she liked. She was picky over what color she wanted and what best went with her complexion. He fought back a sigh as she rustled through another market. He looked up at the sun and figured that there was only three good hours left for the shops to be open.

He heard her squeal and his eyes jumped to her, scared of a sneaking enemy. Until he saw her holding out a green and bronze robe. She gasped and held it up to her face and turned towards him. "This goes well with me, right?" She asked, her excitement clear on her face.

Choi Young tilted his head as he studied it. He could see it. "Can she try it on?" He asked the sales keeper. The sales keeper nodded hurriedly, noticing the expensive boxes he was carrying, and was banking on her buying said robe.

Before he even got confirmation, Eun Soo passed off her new fan to Choi Young and slipped on the robe. She twirled and faced him. "So? What do you think?" She asked, her eyes looking expectantly at him.

Choi Young coughed once before stepping closer to her out of ears of others. "I like it," He admitted, eyes off to the side.

Eun Soo giggled and said to the shop keep, "I'll take it!" She shrugged out of it, and handed it to the shop keep.

"The total is-" The shop keeper began to say before Eun Soo shook her hand at him.

"No no, I haven't fully checked it all out yet!" She started looking through again, pulling out a pink outfit and a peach robe. She scrutinized them before also handing them to the keep. Choi Young yawned as he watched her. Even if it was mundane and somewhat pointless in his own mind, seeing her this excited was worth it all.

She ended up also purchasing a deep blue to match his casual outfit and silver outfit as well as the other three. She bundled them up with a blanket she bought as well and carried them with her as she walked towards another stand.

Choi Young followed, his eyebrows folding in disbelief. Could someone really want this much stuff?

She peered up into his eyes as she held up a hair ornament. "What do you think of these? It matches your jacket!" She said, holding them out against his jacket. "We could match!" She said cheerfully, handing them to the stall owner.

Choi Young could only smile at her. Truly seeing her happy like this was the best sight he'd have so far in his life. He corrected himself with a dry laugh. _Well maybe her body would be_ , he mused. Eun Soo faced him and tilted her head in confusion. He smiled and rested a hand on her head. "Just get whatever you want," He encouraged her, his hand falling down to the small of her back, peering down at the goods with her.

He could live on without her with these memories, he prayed.

* * *

He could watch her sleep every night and never get tired of it. She slept so peacefully in his bed, their bed now. She hadn't had nightmares ever since they started sharing the cot. Her hair was spread around her, resting on the pillow and herself. He tucked her in tighter before sitting on the bed. He had a wistful smile appear on his face as he watched her sleep.

He couldn't resist running his fingers through her hair while she slumbered. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was seduced by her hair. He admitted to no one that a woman's hair as it was flowing was one of the most sensual things he'd ever see. Hers was especially enticing. It was silky and smooth through his fingers. It caused his nerves to heighten to new levels as he played with it gently without waking her up.

He stopped himself when she made a small noise and turning over. He waited before he removed his hand gently and stood up. He hurried and changed into his night robes before gingerly lifting the blanket up and scooting near her. He placed his arm around her waist and slowly inched his way closer to her to properly place himself close to her. He kissed her hair gently before closing his eyes for sleep.

* * *

Here's the first part of episode 23! Sorry it took so long, it's a lot harder to try to write half of an episode at a time than to do normal scenes. I might start breaking them up based on word count or something because I don't like it taking so long (for me personally anyways). It also takes me longer to write, about 2-3 days, which isn't bad for updating really, but still I was used to daily at least lol. But oh well, it's easier in the long run to do it this way so I don't have too many chapters for each episode, especially with how many scenes these two guys are in and interacting with stuff!

If anyone wants me to include the scene with Choi Young asking if Eun Soo hadn't given up on the antidote yet, let me know. I cut it out because of space, but I don't mind writing it up in the next chapter.

Faithagain: I wrote your scenes! =D I hope you liked it :heart:. If not, well uh, I'll try to write a different version? I don't know haha. But I hope you liked it really :heart:. I got a little carried away with the shoulder scene xD. I doubt Choi Young would actually do that, but hey, I get to imagine it, right? That's what fanfiction is for! xD

Faithling: I ended it short because I feel like the weight of not telling him about the antidote being destroyed would weigh on her too much. However, I did write another story that did complete an intimate scene! So don't be disheartened :heart:. It's called Union of Body and Soul and you can find it under my stories :heart:. I'm also going to write out the scene for the bath because I think it sounds cute :heart:.

Guest: Thank you =D. I appreciate it :D. Since you're liking the longer chapters, I may keep doing it now. I haven't decided haha.

Shineui: Saw your comment on my other story :heart:. Glad you liked it! =D I worked hard on it and I'm really pleased with how it came out. Probably the best or tied for the best love scene I've written, I'd say haha. I'm also going to try to write out the bath scene because I had an inspiration for it. I hope it'll turn out as well as the other story! I'll post an update on it if I do.

Also, if I ever don't write a response to you here or on pm for those using an account, just poke me! I sometimes don't see the multiple reviews because gmail tries to condense it all and I miss them D:.

Gonna be working on the second part of this episode soon, so watch out for it!

Also, I love you guys commenting :heart:. I seriously look forward to any comments as they make my day :heart:. I've had some horrible depression lately and this has turned it around so much, you have no idea. So thanks everyone :heart:.


	14. Episode 23, part b

Episode 23, miscellaneous scenes (Also Vas, I am ETERNALLY grateful for your review - see down at the end.)

* * *

He knew that when she swatted his hand away, something was troubling her. It was the worst that he could ever fear. The fever had begun already.

As he listened to Eun Soo talk about trying to keep her mind at peace, his mind went running wild. _She already has the fever... She already has it... But there's more time we're supposed to have... She has to survive longer_. He reached for her and held her in his arms securely. He didn't care that the others could see them touching, he was past caring when it came to her. Every single moment from here on, he was going to touch her freely, love her freely, and let his words, awkward as they may be, run as freely as he could to her.

He loosened his hug so he could look down at her, rubbing her cheek with his right hand. "I promise Imja, I will let my mind be at peace," He promised quietly. She smiled and gripped his hand in a silent 'thank you.' She tried to walk off but he held her back and as she turned to face him again, he pecked her lips quickly. They both smiled and hand in hand, they walked over to where the others were waiting. It may be harder to try to keep his mind at peace when she already had the fever, but he'd do whatever it took to make her happy.

* * *

When Choi Young got back to their room after doing some work, he looked around and saw no one there. He already hated leaving her side for a moment, but where could she have gone in so short a time?

When Dae Man said that she went to the doctor's office, his mind raced again. _How quickly could this poison work?_ He knew that it was painful and quick, but for her to need something this immediate... He couldn't handle going slowly so he sprinted all the way there, slowing his steps as he reached the door to the doctor's area.

He heard the words poison and Eun Soo drinking it. His insides burned, abuzzed with anger, frustration, and agony. He clenched his jaw and gruffly said, "We're leaving." He reached for Eun Soo's hand as she meekly allowed him to walk them back towards their room.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes set on his back as they walked. His head simply shook as they went on. He wanted to talk with no one around.

Today was not a good day, he decided.

* * *

He had come up with so many things for her, and she was going to cut it short tonight. Tonight. There was no possible to way to cram the shopping trips, the games he had planned with Suribang, none of the food his pledged Aunt had promised to prepare. He had struggled to plan all of these things, and it was going up quicker than smoke.

His heart stopped when he saw the rash. His voice stumbled and wouldn't come forth as he stared. She never complained about any of it. Doctor Jang had warned him that she could have aches and headaches, and not once had she complained. He had been there for her with a few baths, infused with herbs that both Deo Gi and his pledged Aunt had suggested for soothing her aches, but she would only comment on the smell.

He closed his eyes in thought as she continued on, before walking away with his back turned from her as he rested on a support beam. Even if he had promised himself to share all of him while she was still here, he still couldn't show her his tears now. She asked for peace of heart and he couldn't show her this. This that could break the peace he was struggling to keep, that was dripping out of his hands like water droplets.

"I want to get better and then stay by this man's side," She ended, her eyes searching for his as he turned back to her. His face slowly cleared as he saw her smile. He walked back over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Imja..." He started to speak but found that he couldn't find any words to describe the feelings perfectly right. He rested his left hand on her knee as he stretched his right hand to bring her head closer to kiss her tenderly. Her hands circled his neck, playing with his hair on the nape of his neck before pushing them into his robes.

He shivered and removed his lips from hers. She looked stunned and a little hurt before she realized she was being pulled up and into his arms, being pressed against him as he kissed her again, stronger this time. She let herself sink into his arms and let herself be led to the bed as he set her down gently, following along carefully, making sure to alleviate his weight to the bed and not crushing her, all while still kissing her passionately.

He broke this kiss off again, this time to trail kisses her chin to her jaw, while his left hand began to undo her robes. Eun Soo mewed in delight as she joined him with trying to undo them.

Struggling, Choi Young pushed himself up and peered down at the disheveled robes that they were attempting to rid themselves of. He hung his head as he sighed before sitting up on his knees. She started to worry if this was going to be another dead end for them before he started to expertly untie his robes first in a rushed, but still somehow refined, way. He kicked off his pants before he took in a deep breath as he looked back to Eun Soo, expecting to help her as well, when he saw her taking off whatever contraption she wore on her bosom.

Her chest always made him stop in a reverent stupor. She struggled to free her legs from under him, but eventually did as carefully as she could. She knew by now that his full attention was on her chest, so she woke him out of his daze by lying back down on the bed and reaching her right hand to his, asking him silently to follow her lead.

He nodded slightly before resting on his right elbow and his left hand ran through her hair freely as they kissed, losing themselves in ecstasy.

* * *

When they were done and spent, Choi Young cradled Eun Soo's head on his bicep as they faced each other, catching their breaths again. He cradled her face and gave her the softest kiss before leaning back out and staring into her eyes.

She smiled warmly at him and hugged him tighter, closing her eyes and letting him surround her. She breathed in his musk, their scents blended together, and the atmosphere of the room. If this was to be her last night, she would be content.

She kissed his chest before propping herself up on one arm. "We should get dressed," She stated, stroking his face with her fingertips.

He kissed the tips before he sat up fully. "How long until she comes?" He asked, getting up off the bed and stretching. He picked up his under robes and started putting them on as he gazed into Eun Soo's eyes.

She smiled as she spun herself around to sit on the bed with her legs dangling off. "Probably an hour at most," She said, attempting to push herself off the bed before he pushed down on her shoulders gently to keep her on the bed. She looked up at him inquisitively as he simply stared.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked again, his hands firm and gently rubbing her shoulders.

She simply smiled still as she patted his hands and stood up, their bodies barely touching. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest, her face pointed up towards his. "This is the only way," She gently soothed him, her voice calming and reassuring.

He sighed and hugged her, holding her tight for a brief moment. He stepped back and knelt down to pick up her robes. "We should dress then," He spoke, tying the last of his pants. He paused as he watched her dressed, finding himself leaning up on a wood beam to observe her. He didn't want to admit it but he was trying to commit her body to his memory. He didn't need to commit her face to memory, that was already etched and burned into his whole being.

* * *

Watching her drink the poison was like watching his heart being cut through. This woman, who has gone through two poisons, was taking a third to combat the second. No matter how he thought of it, the logic never failed to hurt his brain in a way he couldn't understand.

He had to trust her. And that was never a question for him. He trusted her. He trusted her with the rest of his life and even perhaps in the afterlife if they were to be in the same heaven. His left hand flew to her face to hold after she drank. Her face was frightening him as he was sure he had a similar expression on his own.

Both of their hopes for the future rested in this one last chance, this one last shot, this one last potential antidote. He leaned in and kissed her before sitting on the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they did often. She whispered softly to him, "Would you mind combing my hair for me?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head as he scooted more into the bed. She grabbed the comb and after passing it to him, she sat still in front of him. She knew that this was a favorite activity of his and she loved the gentle strokes of his hands.

Suddenly it began to get harder to breath as the pain started to hit and her fever skyrocketed. She would gasp for air every few breaths until it was every other breath she was struggling. Choi Young turned her around as she began to fall, holding onto her closely. He was no longer able to hold his tears, even as he clenched his eyes. He prayed fervently, again and again, over and over the same words. _Please let her survive, please keep her here,_ over and over he prayed. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her further, running one hand over her head down to her neck.

She clung to him with her weak hands and nestled her head against his as she began to slip into unconsciousness. She barely uttered a few words to him as she fell into a fever sleep, slumped against him. He couldn't understand them and his tears fell. He gently placed her down on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. He sat down in the chair and prepared the washcloth for hydrating her as she slept. He didn't know the words she said but he kept chanting it in his head so he could ask her when she wakes up. He forced himself to say _when_ because he couldn't live if there wasn't a when. He gripped the side of his chair with his right hand as he repeated the words out loud.

"I love you," in English, he spoke.

* * *

I want to put my response to Vas here first because it's the most pertinent thing I could write.

Vas - Oh my god, I don't know why I didn't think of it before but Vas, you have set me free! I've been taking so long because I _was_ doing every. single. scene between the two of them. It was unbelievably tedious. AND I DON'T NEED TO DO THAT AND I FORGOT XD. So praise to Vas, thank you :heart:. I will definitely write less of the scenes that I don't need in the actual story here. I will include _parts_ of the scene, but I don't need to do every little bit haha. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I might even go back to edit the past chapters to get rid of all the excess junk that I don't need in there. Especially last chapter. Oi vey. It was on its way to 6000 words by itself in that one chapter alone, and that's **after** getting rid of chunks. THANK YOU :heart:.

Faithagain: I don't know why, I just thought it'd be funny for General to lose his control in front of his boys XD. I'm glad you found it entertaining.  
I like your ideas, and I might actually remake it in another chapter. Her teaching how to date, omg I need to write that! xD Oh geez, thank you! :heart: I need that in my life and I didn't even know haha. I really love the Manbo siblings, they're too precious. But yes, I will actually add onto that scene I think :salutes:. Please never be afraid to tell me how you think something would work better because that's how I grow and learn as a writer!

I have decided that this is going to stay at a strong T rating and that if any other...intimate... events happen, I'll write them separately and tell you guys about it. It's what I'm planning on doing with the bath scene from a previous chapter. I might make a story that's outtakes from this story so I'm not making multiple stories for one sex scene. Who knows, I don't lol.

We're coming close to the end of the series, guys! As of this moment, I do have plans on trying to write scenes from after she comes back at the end of the series, but I don't know how far I'd go into their lives, and I think that would be another story altogether. I wouldn't know when to expect that or how long updates would be for that. I also am possibly thinking of going back to the beginning of the series and adding a few scenes, but that is still kinda 50/50 right now to be honest. We'll see how inspiration goes.

Seriously, I probably wouldn't be posting these without your lovely support, all of you! Whether or not you review, favorite, or follow this story, I'm so thankful :heart:. I do this not only for my own enjoyment but for the hopes that someone else will enjoy them too.

Thanks and I'll see you guys soon!


	15. Episode 23-24

Between episode 23 and 24.

* * *

She dreamed throughout her fever-pitched sleep. The dreams were intermixed with both strange, curious dreams that would never make sense to any psychiatric doctor, and dreams of her and Choi Young. She dreamed of perfect days, sitting side by side at a little pond, their shoes kicked off and pants folded up as they soaked their feet in the water. She splashed him with the water as he stared at her, face stuck in confusion, before his playful side that he hid from everyone one else came out and he jumped into the shallow water, dragging her in with him. She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her around in his arms, her feet skimming the water level. He stopped and stared into her eyes before he closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly. Even though it was a dream, she could have sworn that she felt his lips on hers, gently and soft as they usually were. Somehow it felt sweeter than normal, as if he was giving her something sweet, some part of him she never experienced before.

She dreamed of another day, another possible event that she could only hope would happen when she would be cured of this poison. She dreamed of being in a room, similar to the room she had in the palace, but it was in a different place, one she'd never been to before. Lady Choi and Choi Young's pledged aunt, as well as the Queen and her attendants were there with her. She was being fussed over as they prepped her hair, her makeup, and her brightly colored robes in a mix of blue, pink, and yellow. She didn't understand the red dots they tried to put on her face and insisted that she wore her normal make-up, and it wasn't until Lady Choi and the Queen consented that the debate was halted. Eun Soo commented afterwards that Choi Young liked her future ways and if she changed it now, he'd wonder where his future bride went. The pledged aunt laughed as she straightened the top coat of Eun Soo's robes.

She didn't know how, but suddenly she was transported to some sort of temple, walking the aisle to where Choi Young stood with a priest and a table with a gourd on top. He looked incredibly handsome in his own silk robes, colored a rich, dark blue with silver circles on his shoulders and his stomach; his hair was gathered as well as it could be on top of his head inside a hat with tassels hanging off it. She couldn't ever remember him being so handsome as she approached him, with his hand outreached to silently ask for her hand. She held it firmly in hers as she stood in front of the table, facing him. Her smile couldn't hide, even though she knew she was supposed to remain stoic, but today her smile shone, radiating on all those present. Even Choi Young across from her smiled as he stepped closer to her. He couldn't help but to lean down and whisper in her ear how he couldn't wait to see her alone. She squeezed his hand one last time before letting go and proceeding with the ceremony. They drank the wine and after it was said and done, they walked back to the room she was in before.

He drew his new bride into his arms and held her close, whispering how beautiful she looked and how he was grateful for her giving him life again. She held onto him as she swayed, happiness and joy overcoming her. Finally their lips met and again, and she couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to finally be with him for their lifetime together. Her only prayer now was to be together again in heaven.

When they separated their lips, Choi Young used the back of his fingers to trail her face, taking care not to mess or smudge her make-up. He asked if she didn't like the traditional make-up designs and she scoffed, saying that it made her look like a doll. He laughed and kissed her quickly before holding her tight against him. He said he wanted to celebrate their wedding night already, causing Eun Soo to laugh and swat his wandering hands away. She started to walk towards the door when he grabbed her hand, stopping her and hugging her from behind.

When she started to turn around, she opened her eyes in the real world, back in the room she shared with the general. She was a bit dazed from waking up suddenly, but when she knew that she woke up, she searched for his face with her blurry eyesight. She saw Lady Choi and she smiled. She broke the sickness.

* * *

I'm sorry it's not a full, real upload just yet. I'm a bit under the weather right now, but I was able to come upon with this little scene. I had done research on traditional Korean weddings and what the rituals and such are like, so I was able to use it here, which was cool. I based their outfits on this image ( www . /assets/galleries/articles/traditional-korean-wedding-dress-2. jpg remove the spaces between www and the period and period from the jpg).

Vas - oh my goodness, I'm so glad you liked it! I'm working hard on them so I'm glad people are enjoying it :heart:. I'm sorry it got you in trouble though! Haha but I promise, I'm updating as fast as I can.

Shineui - I promise that I will be doing my best to keep on! I have so many ideas for it, so I'm hoping that the inspiration stays! Support from you helps so much :hearts:.

Also Faithagaim, I have started the new shopping scene, it's just not done yet unfortunately. But it's maybe halfway there? I'll make a new story for extra scenes from here and I'll announce it here.

I will try to write more tomorrow, but I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. I hope this stupid sickness goes away soon because I'm feeling stupid icky right now v.v.

I hope I see you guys soon :heart:.


	16. Episode 24, part a

Episode 24, various scenes. (I do include some of the episode in here, but it's only a small portion. I included it because I feel like it adds to the story. Sorry if you disagree ^^*;;)

* * *

She opened her eyes, her mouth dry as she tried to swallow. She turned over to her side to try to find Choi Young, hoping that he was waiting by her, so he could be the first thing that she saw.

* * *

The anger he felt towards Gi Cheol was tenfold more than it normally was. Gi Cheol tore Choi Young away from Eun Soo as she fought valiantly through her sickness. Inside he was conflicted between hoping she would wake up meaning that she had overcomed the poison and hoping she wouldn't wake up while he was dealing with this punk so he could be the first one to know, to check, to see her when she's all better. He wanted to leave, every inch of him wanted to run away to her and leave this man to everyone else, but he also wanted to destroy this man and never let him near Eun Soo ever again.

* * *

Dol Bae... The man he had gotten so close to, the only one besides the King and Eun Soo who knew about his hand... had died because of that man. Now he was determined to kill Gi Cheol, this man who threatened everyone he cared about. His anger couldn't be beat, and he fought even knowing that his hand would give up at any moment. But he fought, even when he thought he couldn't even lift the sword with both his hands. His resolve, his steadfastness was driving him, giving him strength anew. He wasn't ready to give up yet. Not while Eun Soo was still fighting.

* * *

She was struggling to sit up, wanting so badly to see him. She was sure he was here, but maybe he was asleep or changing in the corner. As she was sitting up to try to look around the room, Lady Choi rushed over. As Lady Choi explained that he wasn't there, she tried to swallow the lump that grew in her throat. She should expect by now that he couldn't always stay by her side, but somehow she couldn't fully shake her disappointment.

But... now she was healed. That was the most important thing. She could now stay by his side forever, and her hope was high, high above in the sky. She could stay. She could _stay_. She could **stay.** There was no better thing that she could ever imagine happening. Her relief was so strong that she couldn't help but to cling to Lady Choi and cry. Her life was safe, she was alive, and when he came back, she could hold to him and tell him over and over how much she loved him. She could take solace in that in their life, they didn't need to be separated again. She could love him, love him freely and often, and share with him all her life and everything she could give him. She thanked every single god she knew for giving her life again. _Thank you for giving me a chance to be with the man the heavens sent me_.

* * *

Again she was taken away from her man. She argued with the universe, wondering why, why if they gave her the one she was to be with, why did she keep getting pulled away from him? She cried even as she was put unconscious by Gi Cheol's henchman. She had no dreams, nothing to console her this time, just the regret of following the wayward Wudalchi soldier. She knew she was too weak but still, couldn't she have fought and pleaded more?

* * *

"What?" That's all that could come out. How could she not be there? She was unconscious the last he left her. How could she be somewhere besides their bed or to the Queen's Palace? Could she have been stolen again? From his very fingertips? How could she have been gone again from his grasp? She was fighting against poison, how could anyone have gotten her? As his eyes began to water from anger, he stopped and turned to Dae Man as he was holding his neck. He knew from his burned neck just who it was. That's why Gi Cheol was biding his time... He set his henchman to get Eun Soo. He patted Dae Man's head in silent gratitude before he set off to look for his woman himself. He prayed, hoping that she was just hidden from view, and ran as fast as he could to search every nook and cranny for her. He couldn't let her slip away again, not when they were so close to happiness and living together, being together in this life. He vowed that he would find her. He couldn't _not_ find her, it wasn't an option. He ran as fast as he could to his room, cursing as he threw everything in his way.

What if he couldn't find her.

What if she wasn't there.

She was gone. Again.

He made it to their room, throwing open the doors and charging in. He looked at the room in disarray. His walk went to a halt when he saw the fallen shields and broken pots. He was stunned for a bit before he turned and walked towards the bed, hoping and praying that somehow she was miraculously in bed again and no one had told him yet. He saw the bed, which was completely flat. Tears prickled his eyes as he fought against them. He tried his best to be attentive to his aunt's words, even through the angst and torture he was feeling inside was vibrating and reverberating, getting worse with every second that passed and he wasn't able to be with her.

"How was she?" He finally managed to ask. Maybe he could take comfort if she was still alive, even if she wasn't there now.

"She had a high fever all night...You can't expect her to be well," She replied softly, staring down at the floor. She still was upset with herself, wracked with guilt that from one moment of lapsed guarding, she was gone from their lives.

He struggled against his tears and sniffed, preparing himself for the worst. "And the poison?" He squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared himself for the news. He didn't know how he was going to react and he was scared that his aunt said the wrong thing, his heart would break now and he wouldn't be able to fight off the sobs wanting to be released from inside.

"She thinks she's overcome it," Lady Choi answered, relieved to have any sort of good news to deliver to him.

Even amongst the pain and agony inside him, his heart soared for the first time in a long time. She was alive and able to live. No matter what, he was finding her. She could live with him, here with him, and never go away from his side again.

"I need to go," He said simply before turning and heading out to the door. When his aunt tried to stop him, he screamed in pain, "I'm waiting!.. I'm waiting, but..." His words stopped because he couldn't find the ones, his mind a complete mess of emotions. He knew rationally that his aunt trying to persuade him to stay for updates was the right thing instead of running around and riding all over the place in vain. And yet, he couldn't stand still. He had to do something.

The King wanted him to stay in one place while they searched the whole palace and he can wait for the news. Choi Young clenched his fists over and over again, his jaw set in frustration. He felt helpless again and wondered if this was what she felt like when he went off to fight or jailed.

He turned to his aunt and said very somberly, "It's killing me...Right now...Killing me..." He let her look at him fully, see the tears building up inside his eyes. He was telling her how much he was dying because he wasn't there with his woman, with his lover, with his... everything really.

All Lady Choi could do was stare at him, in shock of the emotions written plainly on his face, shocked that he shared that side of him with her. She truly, fully understood at that moment the enormity of his feelings for the High Doctor. As he stormed out with his sword, she watched him leave before sitting back down in the chair and shaking her head. Even when he was with his previous fiancee, he was never this deeply affected. She prayed for both him and Eun Soo to be reunited again; she wasn't sure if she'd ever have her nephew back otherwise.

* * *

He had never pleaded another person as much as he begged the King now to let him search for his woman. He would get down on his knees, kneel, beg, pray, do anything just to be allowed the simple act of following her, finding her again. He couldn't keep going on without her, or without even trying to get her back. He felt like he was choking, suffocating, staying here, behind and not doing anything.

When the king didn't say anything, he bowed his head and left. Still... Still he was left here to sit and wait. He talked to the kids of Suribang as he walked back to his room.

His patience was being tried. Was this a test from heaven, to see if he was truly able to protect her and keep her well in this lowly world? His hand gripped the sword tighter, his knuckles growing white again. Whatever this was, he was not going to fail to find her.

* * *

Eun Soo finally started to toss and wake up from her dreamless sleep when she felt the cold steel of a sword on her throat. She couldn't understand the words at first that Cheon Eum-Ja was speaking before she grasped the question. She didn't know that Hwa Soo-In had died and it seemed like that wasn't good enough for Eum-Ja. He placed his sword closer to her skin and Eun Soo closed her eyes. Was this the way she would leave this world? _Not like this, please_ , she begged silently.

Luckily Gi Cheol called him away. She hoped that maybe, just maybe she could bargain her way out of his reaches. Surely that was a possibility? She sat up quickly, hope growing in her.

But as their conversation continued... She knew she couldn't escape, even when she asked. She didn't want to go anymore... She had given that up, yet she was still somehow on her way to the place she didn't want to go the most in the world.

* * *

Finally. Finally he was able to go. Even if it was news that he already anticipated, still he was finally able to go. He had never felt a drive like this before. His heart was yearning for her and he was letting that be his inspiration.

He kicked the horse, commanding it to go faster, faster than he could ever remember going before. He was so far behind them but yet he felt that somehow. he would get there in time.

In time for what, he couldn't tell, so he told his horse again to go faster.

 _Imja_ , he thought to himself, _I will find you. I will find you and hold you again._ The wind blew the tears out of his eyes as he went faster down the road. _I will find you and love you again, love you in any lifetime._ He gripped the reins tight in his hands, keeping it loose around the horse still. _I will find you and keep you close to my side every day and night_. _I'll come back to our bed every night and love you again and again._

This was a promise he would keep to himself, in place of the promise he gave her before.

 _I will keep you in this land and in my arms forever_.

He will keep this promise, he was determined.

* * *

Here's the next chapter! Can you believe it's only one more half and this series (meaning the tv show) is done? I'm still considering going back and writing scenes from earlier episodes, but I haven't fully decided yet haha. Sorry. But I have been coming up with scenes for _after_ the series, when she's back and how the General and her life would be. So that is pretty much a sure thing at this point *crosses fingers*.

Also, I hope I didn't scare you guys into thinking that I was going back to just rehashing the episodes! There was lots more new content, or I think so anyways.

Shineui: Thank you, I'm feeling much better now :heart:. Turns out it was a health issue that is fixable by a pill, so hopefully I'll be back on track soon. I'll finish in a week, so I'll be slow on the upgo still. I'm glad you picked up on what the kiss was in the first scene! =D I wasn't sure how obvious it was, so I'm glad you got it :heart:.

Vas: Oh my goodness, I'm glad you liked it! I really loved how the wedding scene came out as well :heart:. Please don't get fired! D: I don't know how to get you another job lol. But that is funny. I will keep trying my best to keep updating, but I was feeling sick, but better now!

Faithagain: I'm glad you're liking it and that I did a new scene for you to read! I actually love your comments and suggestions, it's what I want to know. I like to know what people would like to read and while I may not be able to include them all in here, or at least in this collection, I still love hearing them. I wasn't sure if this was the first time that they had sex, so I didn't want to include what it would be like if it was their first time. I do plan on writing a piece in the new collection I'll be doing (where I'll write full sex scenes and other pieces that don't necessarily fit in here) when it explains their first time and what questions arise from possibly before and definitely after they do the deed. I'm going to include full sex scenes there, but I will post a warning before any chapters that have it and if the chapter is more than just sex and has actual story outside of that, I'll write something before and after the scene so people can skip if they want to, which honestly I'm not always in the mood to see it all, so I like to have that. So yeah, I'll include the questions about sex and relationships in that scene. With the dating idea, I might honestly include a second part to the dating scene, but I'm not sure when in the series it'd take place. I'll figure that out lol. But seriously, when you post ideas and suggestions, I love it, so please keep doing so! :heart: It's how I grow better as a writer, ya know? This story is giving me so much practice haha.

The next chapter is the last chapter of the show! I can't believe it's almost here haha. But take heart, lads and lassies, there will at least be one other story collection I'll be making, probably two though! One will be the continuation after the series, the other will be different pieces of story that fit inside the Faith series but not necessarily in order or in an exact spot, as well as full sex scenes WILL be in there, but if you don't want to read those, I will post it in the chapter and if there's more than just sex in there, I'll mark it off before and after so you can just skip it if you'd like.

Catch you guys soon :hearts:. Thank you all for reading this, I truly appreciate it and YOU :heart: =D.


	17. Episode 24, part b

Episode 24, various scenes.

* * *

He could feel it, feel it in the air. He wasn't far out from her. He didn't know if it was a sense of longing causing the feeling, or if it was a real spiritual connection between them, but he followed it nonetheless. That feeling will lead him to her. The feeling that felt like there was a string he was being pulled towards. Wherever she was, she was always pulling him towards him and he had to say that he didn't mind it, even at perilous times as now.

His heart led him on even during this time, and it was leading him to her, he was certain. He wasn't going to let it end like that, her overcoming the poison and still not allowed to live in this land with him. All he could do now is to continue on, pulled towards his lover.

* * *

She begged, she tried to reason with him, but she felt her hopes dripping through her hands once more. Couldn't she just stay? She'd overcome poison twice now, and while she was still fighting to stay, her goal was taken from her again. She was becoming fed up with her body's weakness from fending off the poison. She was too weak to do anything and she knew by now that tears would not work on Gi Cheol. She had to calculate some sort of plan, find someway to reconnect with her General again.

When they entered the inn for the night, her mind was looking for anything to connect her to him. When they shuffled by the used fire pit, she instantly knew what to do. She moved her hand to stealthily steal a piece of used charcoal. As Yang Sa negotiated the price for their room, she wrote out "I'm alright" in Hangul, a language yet unknown to most everyone. But she prayed that he would remember the letters from that night. It was only one time that he saw them, but maybe, just maybe he'd remember. If not the meaning, then at least that the writing was hers and he'd know he was on the right track. She was rushed afterwards to the room she'd have to rest again. She laid her head down on her pillow and as she started to drift into sleep, she prayed that he was on his way to her again.

* * *

He rushed into the inn, frantic. He knew it was a long shot if she was still here, but he searched nonetheless. His hands flexed and he gripped his sword tighter, cursing his staying behind at the castle.

He turned to go back out to his horse when he stopped and turned back to the wall he was at. His eyes had spotted it but not registered it until he went back and stared at the wall. Those were heaven's characters, he recognized. She had written down on pieces of paper when she just returned from Deuk Hueng. _I'm alright_ , he remembered. He followed each stroke with his fingertips. She had been here, she had touched these markings. He was closer. He brought his head down to pray, to bring his emotions back together and calm again, to refocus all his thoughts to one again. His resolve had never been stronger than today.

 _Don't worry, Imja. I'm almost there, I'm coming..._

* * *

Another inn, another night gone without him. She mindlessly shuffled behind Eum-Ja to rest in bed. She held out hope but the day the gate opened was tomorrow. Could he find her in time, before then? She was scared, but still somehow she never gave up hope, even when it seemed hopeless.

She heard knocking. Was that him? Her heart raced and soared unlike any time before. She knew she was still too weak to fight off Gi Cheol, but she could stun him; as he tried to grab her, she expertly drew her knife and gave a quick slash to his hand, and while he was in shock from that, she ran as fast as she could towards the fight.

She knew it was him. No one else would be here, fighting their way for anyone else. It was him.

Her heart knew, it was him.

* * *

He fought like never before. He had a hyper focus unlike any time before, and he fought harder than any other time. His whole strength, his whole mind, his whole body was in sync and no matter how hard they tried, the two men met their death that night.

He walked further into the inn, still searching. He just met certain proof that she was here. Now he had to find her. He opened up another set of doors and walked forward. Something inside made him stop, then he heard the sound of someone and he turned. _Imja_ , he said quietly in his mind, trying to recognize that this was real, this was the real her, not just his imagination.

All she could do was stare at him in wonder, her eyes watering and her mouth trying to form any words. He was here, right in front of her, and she was struggling to find words, relief and utter joy flooding her senses.

He was the first to speak, although he didn't even realize he had at first. "Are you alright?" He tried to keep back the tears and emotions running through him.

She nodded simply at him, her smile beginning to grow on her face.

"Anywhere you're hurt?" He questioned, his hands clenching and flexing as he fought against his urges to hold her.

She shook her head, her smile quivering as he stared.

He took a breath before speaking again. "Then, now," He struggled to get out, "Are you going to be fine?" He prayed and screamed inside, feeling his whole body aching in the want of dragging her to him.

She sniffed, her tears starting to fall as she nodded her head and answered quietly, "Yes."

His hopes soared as his lips slowly crept upward. "Then, now..." He started to ask. "Will you be with me?" He choked out, his voice creeping deeper as he fought back the tears that were full in his eyes.

She let out a soft, "Yes", as she nodded, smiling at her man. The man who saved her again and again and again. The man who she could stay with until the end. The man she loved.

His relief was skyhigh as he quickly walked to her and grabbed her, holding her close to himself. She couldn't help but to cry from seeing him and feeling him again close to her. The feel of his arms were all she could focus on.

He nuzzled his face into her hair, using it to let his tears fall silently. He held her closer yet, her body molding into his as she naturally did. He prayed, as did she, thanks to the gods, thanking all of them that they once again were united, together, complete.

After a moment, he slowly pulled his head from her hair in order to stare at her, his right hand rubbing her cheeks clear of tears. Even if he knew that they were tears of joy and relief, it still hurt him whenever he saw tears on her. He gazed into her eyes, letting her see the love reflecting in his eyes, before leaning in to kiss her softly. He could almost feel his worries melting as his lips gently pressed into hers. He inched his face back, wanting to stare back into her eyes, but she kept her eyes closed, her hands clutching his robe. He held his head away until she slowly opened her eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes before they both closed again and kissed once more. Neither of them hurried the kiss, letting it slowly focus on the feel of each other's lips, the warmth they created inside, and the love they built up.

When she began to sway, he quickly steadied her with his hands, breaking the kiss. He glanced over her body before she pulled on his left sleeve for his attention. "I just need to lay down," She explained, stepping backwards towards the rooms of the inn. He nodded wordlessly and gently pushed on her shoulders before she lead them to the room she was in before.

She closed the doors behind him and smiled warmly at him as she sat on the bed. She didn't even have to ask or gesture before he joined her. He set his sword down on the table and while scooting closer, he moved his head to kiss her once more. She maneuvered her body to lie down on the bed with him following on top. His hands crawled all over her, doubling both as checking for any wounds and to feel every bit of her body again. She smiled in the kiss, running her hands through his hair. Seeing him again just lit the fire again in her belly and her mood was deep in the realm of love and care.

He fell to the bed on his side, their lips never breaking. He let his right hand rest under her head as his left hand pulled their bodies closer. He wanted to keep her in his arms at all cost, to remind himself that she was going to be in his life forever, and to feel her against him again to remind him that she was actually here with him again. He'd protect her against anything now, no matter what hell or heaven threw their way.

She broke the kiss by gently pushing against his chest with her hands and moving her head to rest on the pillow. She smiled at his befuddled experience and slid her hands down to his belt. As his left hand stopped their movements, he questioned her with a simple, "What?"

She chewed on her lip as she tried not to cry again, her emotions raw and easy to come. "I just want to feel you next to me," She tried to explain. "I need to feel you, all of you.. Please," She said quietly.

He let out a small sigh before cradling her face in both of his hands and kissing her again. "I know, Imja." He spoke in a hushed tone before gently raising her up on the bed. He kissed her again as he helped her to undress her, his hands expertly untying the knots and letting his hands roam freely. When it came to his turn, he expected to do so himself before her hands joined in, helping with her small hands.

When they were both derobed, they lied back down and their bodies intermingled with each other: his right hand was in her hair as her right hand was on his chest; her right leg was draped on his left and her head rested on his shoulder as her body was half on top of his. For now, this was all they needed, to feel each other completely and freely, to feel their skin touching and warming each other.

They laid together in perfect harmony for a while, before he turned his body to mirror her , their bodies lined together. He peered into her eyes in a silent request for moving on, and when he saw her eyes twinkle and the corners of her mouth began to move, he leaned in to kiss her again, a new motive in mind.

He loved her, worshiped her body in all the ways he could. Kisses were sent all over her healing body. He asked for nothing in return, just that he could feel her all around him and to love her in the most intimate way. Their bodies moved in their own way, to their own unique beat, and to the perfect meaning of happiness.

* * *

After they came from the bath, him successfully drying her hair as well as he could, they decided to move to a different room with a bigger bed for the two of them. They laid in bed, staring at each other as they talked. He mentioned Dol Bae's death, and she eased his grief with kisses and comforting words. She tried her best to describe her mine projector, but she knew that he couldn't quite grasp what a 'movie' was and she decided to pay it no mind. It was something she didn't care to worry about at the present time.

They talked for hours, pausing and breaking to kiss or touch each other, to reassure themselves that they were back together again. No matter what they were doing, they were constantly touching in some way or another, either with their hands or their legs intertwining again.

She was thankful and a little anxious for the suggestion of going to say goodbye to her family. What would they say when they saw the two of them together? Would she tell them the truth or would she say that he was in the CIA or some other classified agent? She could picture her mother fussing over him, trying to feed him this or that as her father watched and appraised him silently.

She smiled and thanked him for his understanding, kissing him softly before resting her head back on her pillow. _Heaven did send me a wonderful man_ , she pondered as she began to feel tired. He picked up on that and kissed her forehead, telling her to rest.

That night, they slept peacefully for the first time in what felt like half a lifetime. She held onto his hand throughout the night as he laid his other arm around her waist. Their heads were close, close enough to feel each others breaths on one another as another reassurance of their presence together.

* * *

Walking arm in arm to the gate, she couldn't control her emotions. She chattered away about her world, about her parents, and the few friends she had. "My mom will love you of course," She said, the smile on her face growing. "But my father.. He may be a silent type, but he'd be asking you all sorts of questions." She pressed her cheek to his arm, her weakness still present.

Choi Young nodded as they walked. "I would assume so if I'm to marry their only daughter," He said, thinking in his head what would he give the parents in return. He paused before asking, "Is there something that they'd like in return?"

Eun Soo blushed and covered her face with her free hand. She didn't think about them getting married, even though she reasoned that would be the obvious path for them to take. "In return?" She repeated, confused. Then she gasped. "Oh, you mean like to give them gifts in order to.." She swallowed then continued, "Ask me to marry you?" She didn't really see that coming, although she remembered belatedly that that was the custom in this time period. "Oh no, they don't do that anymore. The father just asks things like this." She cleared her throat and started speaking in a deep tone. " 'Will you take care of my daughter?' 'How will you support her?' Things like that," She explained, her free hand moving around as she talked.

Choi Young's eyebrows came together to wrinkle his face. "So you mean there are no more bethrotal gifts or dowries?" He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. "But surely there must be some custom," He insisted.

She giggled and squeezed his arm gently. "Well in my time, it was between the man and woman to decide. Ah!" She remembered, slapping his arm with her right hand. "You do have to propose! With a diamond ring!" She held out her left hand as well as she could. "A diamond ring on a silver band, although, well, do they have diamonds yet here?" She tapped her lips with her right hand before waving it in front of her face, dismissing the thought.

He grew more confused and he tapped his sword to his leg in thought. He knew women wore rings, but what was that word? "What is a diamond?" He inquired, trying to translate the foreign word she said. Maybe it had a different translation on earth. He tried to run the different stones through his head. He always fancied a jade ring for her, a pink one since it went with her complexion.

She smiled up at him and stopped their walk to stand on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry, it's not something that matters too much," She said as she started to walk forward again. "I think there are other stones that would work. I'll let you pick it out," She commented, winking at him.

He nodded before pondering back on her words. "And I'm not sure if I can do a proper proposal. My parents are both deceased, but my Aunt approves," He reasoned, his eyes looking back at her again. "But I will be able to ask your father properly," He assured her, nodding his head slightly.

She smiled and squeezed his arm again. She decided not to comment on how proposals worked in her tim and just enjoyed her time with him.

Before they could say anything else, Gi Cheol came into view. Their mood changed significantly as Choi Young stepped in front of Eun Soo protectively.

* * *

Her heart didn't just sink to the ground, it felt like it fell out of her chest next to him. She fought as much as her frail body could handle. All she felt was the cold seeping into her, not just from Gi Cheol's ice power, but from being unable to help her man. She left her heart there with him, hoping and praying that somehow, she could get back to him soon. She could come back, couldn't she? Isn't that what he did the first time? She coud go and get preparations to save him, then head back to him. She could do it, she could come back to this time, she was sure.

* * *

He finally knew what it meant to love someone fully and also what they mean by seeing your life flash through your mind. Every moment he remembered with her, all the tears, all the smiles. He wondered if he may see her in her heaven after this or if he must wander the earth in another life, always trying to find her. He knew that his soul would never stop searching for her, no matter how many life cycles it would take.

He struggled to breathe. He prayed to his father, knowing now what his reason for living was. It was her. He fought to breathe as she would have wanted him to do. He fought against his body wanting to lie there and wait for death. He would fight like she had. _One more breath_ , he said to himself. _Just one more breath_. He repeated this as he finally was able to keep breathing slowly, one breath after another.

He wouldn't give up because she wouldn't either.

He'd live and wait for her. Wait and wait and wait until she came back. He refused to close his eyes because he knew that if he waited, she'd come back. But if he drifted off now, he was sure it would be too late.

 _One more breath, one more breath_.

He'd wait for forever.

* * *

Her thoughts weren't on saying goodbye to her parents and friends, it was in packing everything she could ever want or need in this one backpack. Every medical tool, item, and equipment, she packed all she could fit. She stopped by her desk first and packed both the mini projecter and her necklace that she left there. She hurried out and ran back to the statue.

 _Everything will be ok_ , she thought to herself. _I'll be ok, he'll be ok, everything will turn out right_.

She ran as fast as her body would let her. She bid a silent farewell to her world, determined to never come back again. She prayed that her parents would live on well, even without her. She was needed elsewhere now, and while she wished she could have given them each a big hug and a long farewell, a last goodbye and 'I love you,' she had to run back to him now, before anything happens to him.

* * *

She ran out to the field, running as her body protested, aching in ways she never thought could happen. She finally got to where he was...

It was empty.

No blood, no sword, everything was gone. It was all wrong.

She ran and circled the field, making sure she didn't miss any spot. When she was certain he wasn't there, she ran back to the gate.

It was already gone. Nothing was there. It had already closed. Everything was gone. Any hope was gone.

Finally her body gave out and she fell to the ground. She cried into her hands. She knew now what was happening. This was the past. She was stuck in the past. 100 years in the past. She had no way of knowing if he was alright if she had been in the future.

She was now in the past and had to live out her responsibilities here. She was determined that she'd fine a way back. She knew it in her body, in her whole being.

* * *

Her mini projector was what kept her sane for the longest. This was her own goodbye to her parents. She talked to them, hoping that somehow through time, they'd be able to hear her and be comforted. She wasted the batteries quicker than she hoped, but it still gave her some peace of mind as she lived in this past.

She wrote in her diary as often as she could. She wrote down what she had read before to save his life, and then she wrote out her feelings. She knew she'd never read this, so it was for her own sake she did it.

She wrote out a prayer, a hope that she needed to read for herself now. He had to be alive, she was certain. She had to go back, she was sure. She gave up everything to live with him, and she couldn't stop now to get back to him.

She'd go back and she'd live with him again. She knew that much. She couldn't let herself believe otherwise. She could only go on with that in her mind. She couldn't not see him again, not in this lifetime. She'd go back and she'd go back into his arms, hold him tight, and vow never to let go of him again.

* * *

On that day, she climbed to the gate again as she calculated the day it would open. She prayed and hoped and wished earnestly to go back to his time. She prayed the whole time she walked, hoping the whole time going through the portal, and wishing to be back when she went through again after being back in her time for a moment.

She walked into the same inn as the one she stayed at first. She asked for a small plate of food, knowing that she had barely any of an appetite but still she was going to force herself to eat so she won't be weary or weak.

She saw all these Wudalchi men and it confused her. _Wasn't this Yuan territory?_ She tried to think why they would be here right as a Wudalchi soldier walked by. "Excuse me, sir," She called out politely to him.

He turned and asked gruffly, "What do you want?"

"Why are Goryeo soldiers here? This is the land of Yuan.. Is it ok for you to be here?" She asked, eyes wide in concern.

The man scoffed and answered, "How is this Yuan territory? Don't you know that our General has conquered the territories west of the Yalu River?"

Her heart flipped for a moment. She tried to remember history, try to remember who exactly did that. "May I ask you the posthumous title of the previous king?" That would help her place the time frame of this trip through the gate.

"You mean, King Joongjeong?" He answered again in a question form, starting to get a little concerned about this person's line of questioning.

"Then.. How long has it been since the current king has been on the throne?" Her hope was skyrocketing out of her control. Could she really be in the time she wanted to be in again, in his time again?

He yelled to ask how long it had been and the answer was yelled out to him, "Five years!"

The Wudalchi soldier turned back and said roughly, "You heard, right?" He was then called over to where the rest of the troops were.

She was back. She was stunned, so unbelievably overjoyed. She was back in his time... But... was he here? Could that be true?

She stood up to look over the troops. Deok Man... Dae Man, they had gotten older. and the Vice General. Deok Man had a beard and Dae Man's hair was longer, his stutter gone. The Vice General looked the same, maybe slightly older. And Deok Man had Dol Bae's spear. She left a small smile form on her face from that image.

They asked about where the General. As soon as she heard that he stayed at the tree, she left everything behind and ran. It was the same field that she had run to and searched for him. She ran until she saw his silhouette, sitting on the other side of the tree. She stopped, feeling her eyes water as he slowly turned. It was him. Her heart fluttered, and her tears threatened to fall as he slowly stood up and walked towards her. His face was the same, it was her same General. He took his time to slowly walk closer to her, halting his steps as they stared at each other. They were both over relieved and too shocked to move as they just stared, their memories come back to life.

Finally Eun Soo's chin began to quiver as her tears fell and she whispered, "Choi Young..." At the sound of her voice, he took steady big steps and reached for her, holding her tight in his arms. She clutched at his back, pulling on the robes to draw him closer, as she sobbed into his uniform. She didn't care that the leather was hard and scratchy or that the spikes were digging into her body, she was where she belonged again. She tried to hold the tears back so she could speak, but he ran his right hand through her hair, comforting her, his silent way of telling her that she was free to do what she needed to do.

He kissed her hair, whispering words of encouragement, happiness, and his relief of seeing her happy and well. When she quieted down, he kissed her near her ear as he leaned out, his hand moving down to cup her cheek. "Imja," He murmured quietly. She was as beautiful as ever, more beautiful than he could remember her ever being. Her lips parted as she gave him a tender, glowing smile, still searching for the right words to say. He continued to give her a small and warm grin at her before kissing her gently, his thumb running circles on her cheek. The kiss was their own slow song. Nothing was hurried, the moment was all about finding each other again, connecting their selves again, and their promise of love finding them again.

Finally their lives were going to start again from when it was cruelly halted and torn apart again by Gi Cheol. That moment was in the past and this new moment erased all the pain as they kissed and were reunited again.

For now, that's all they cared about. They were reunited and their love was going to last a lifetime and forever.

* * *

IT'S DOOOOOONE *sobs*. I'm just so proud, guys. I know it's not like I'm actually completely done with this show and I might come back every now and then to this particular story, but I'm done with the last episode of the series, so it is still emotional somehow. I always cry at the last scene anyways with how Choi Young smiles at her *melts*. I just can't handle it.

Vas: Yay I'm glad you liked it! =D I loved how much emotion Choi Young showed and I felt like more of it needed to be expressed, ya know? I'm doing better now, thank you! :heart: Still a bit weak, but I'm hoping to bounce back soon enough. It's gonna be another few days at the very least so I'm taking it easy, but I'll be writing as fast as I can, I promise :heart:. I will make sure to add more mushy! I have some of that in the shopping scene (which I know I keep saying I'm working on it but I wanted to concentrate on this first), so I'm hoping that you'll like it. And I LOVE that expression of his xD. It's so fun to watch and I really hope that it comes out fun to read. I'm planning on keeping on with writing, but I am definitely going slower than I was before to make sure I'll be ok.

Shineui: I'm so glad that you liked it. I wasn't sure if it was going to be too sad again haha. I'm really just anxious to write what happens after she returns, but I want to finish up the shopping scene and the bath scene first D:. But rest assure, I will post more of this couple! And omg, I definitely have an idea for Eun Soo being jealous! I'm in love with the idea, but I need to flesh it out more. I'm having fun with it in my head xD. So yeah, expect that in the future =3. Thank you for always commenting, it always makes me happy to read. You've always been so sweet and supportive ^^.

Faithagain: I am honestly torn between whether or not they have had sex earlier, I'll be completely honest. I'm just kind of eh as the timeline between them if that makes sense? Like I really don't know, so I don't want to exactly write a time when they for sure did it. The only time I feel like they _definitely_ did something was in this last episode. So I guess the answer is I don't know when they had it, but I doubt it was before when I wrote it into the series. I don't quite have an exact timeline, I guess I should say. That's why when I write the first sex scene, as in the first time they have sex, I'm not going to say when or imply any time to it because I don't want to figure it out haha. I don't know how to really insert it now into the storyline, so yeah, it can be up to the reader really when they think it happens. And don't worry, I'm not going to really have him say anything like Saranghae, I just thought it'd be cute if he didn't know the words that he was saying in English. Does that make sense? I won't write in him saying it, only just from actions, and maybe in his thoughts I'll allude to him wanting to say I love you, but I won't just randomly have him confessing his feelings and writing her poems or any sort of thing like that, I promise :heart:. I tried to make it seem like he was saying "I love you" in English and not Korean so he wouldn't know what he was saying, so I don't know if that came across right? Also, that is one of my favorite scenes too! I always tear up a bit and it was just so sweet and perfect how he moved effortlessly to hold her hand and shield her from the others. UWA it was so adorable. Sorry if I'm rambling too much or making it more confusing, I've been a bit under the weather, but I hope I cleared that up for you v.v. Or at least alleviate some of your fears about what'll happen in the future. As always, thanks for your critiques =].

Yayfaith: I'm glad that you're excited for the continuation story! :heart: I'm working on the ideas still, especially since now that this chapter is done, I'll be focusing on that and the other story collection I'm planning. There will be oodles of romantic scenes in there, don't worry ^^. I'm still a bit under the weather, so I'll be slower uploading them, but I will keep working as much as I can on this :heart:.

Probably what I'm going to do with the two new stories, yes TWO, is that I'll set up the series for stories that fit into the series somehow but not in any particular episode for the most part. It's where the shopping scene I've been talking about and the bath scene I've also been talking about will go. It'll just be a collections series, so it'll be updated every now and then, whenever I get inspiration or ideas from you guys. The second story will be next and it'll contain the stories of after Eun Soo comes back and what their lives would turn out to be like. I'm not sure if they'll be concurrent, if I'll go back and forth between the two stories, or what exactly, I just know that I want to finish the shopping scene and bath scene before I start on the new story ideas.

My heart is full of the wonderful reviews you guys have been giving. It warms my heart and it makes it that much easier to write out these scenes. I mean, I'd still be writing these scenes, but I have more motivation to do them because of all the love you guys are sending :heart:.

On that note... IT'S THE LAST EPISODE *continues to sob*. Really though, it's not the end, but it almost feels like it haha. Anyways, I'll hopefully see you guys in a new story soon :heart:. I'll post a new chapter here with the names of the two new stories when it's all set up.

Hopefully will see you guys soon!

(thus concludes the longest AN I've ever written haha!)


	18. New stories :heart:

Hello, readers! This is the promised note where I would post the titles of my new stories, one of which is scenes that don't quite have a place or timeframe in mind or that I didn't work into this story, and the other is a continuation of after the series end, picking up right after they see each other again when Eun Soo comes back.

The scene compilations is called "Faith Inbetween", meaning it's inbetween scenes or episodes and not always within a certain episode.

The continuation series is called "Faith Again", which takes place immediately after the series ends.

I hope you will continue to read on to my other stories :bows:. Thank you all for your support; I wouldn't be writing as quickly as I am currently. Also thank you for suggestions and help writing certain scenes. 

Shineui: I'm glad that you liked the final scene! I have now uploaded one chapter in each of my new stories, so you can read those! I will be updating those probably regularly, or as regularly as I'm able to. So please read those!

Guest: I'm so glad you liked it =D. I've seen this series so many times, I can't even try to count. I'm sure it's in the double digits, honestly. I now have new stories that are in this same series, so please check them out if you want more!

Faithagain: I was really considering writing the years where they were separated (the 1 year for Eun Soo, the 5 years for Choi Young), but first I need to try to find what all happened in the five years for Choi Young. I want to _try_ to make it as historically accurate as possible, because that's just how I am, so while I have done some research, I want to do more. So yes, I will continue, but that might be in the "Faith Inbetween" collection since it's not directly in the episode. I was seriously considering writing the how they fell in love story as well! Like literally today, I was watching through the series again and I'm on episode 11 I think? And I was just noticing how much they already cared for each other in their own ways. So I might make that another story in and of itself, but I could make it here as well. I honestly haven't fully decided. What do you think? Also I did continue when they met again in my new story "Faith Afterstory"! I'm going to keep continuing that story as well, so it'll be different and new, which scares me honestly haha, but I'm excited about it. Thank you for always coming up with ideas, I've always appreciated it :bows:. I always write the longest notes to you xD. 

Thank you for reading all the way to here. I know some of the chapters may have been boring, but I will be trying to rework them into something better. If you would like to read more, please feel free to read my new stories. I will probably be dropping some more chapters here in the future, but that likely won't happen for a bit since I'll be juggling two other stories at the same time. So if you would like to talk to me, please either PM me or review one of the other stories so I can respond in a future chapter. I promise I'm not trying to feel like you have to read the new stories, it's just that it'd be easier for me to reply on a new chapter instead of a chapter like this.

Thank you again, and I hope that I hear from you guys soon :bows: :hearts:.


End file.
